Aventuras en Egipto
by Esteftwilight
Summary: Año 1922. Edward Masen es un prestigioso estudiante de Oxford que viajará con sus amigos Alice y Emmett Cullen a Egipto a una expedición arqueológica. Irá en busca de la tumba de Tutankamón, pero encontrará más bien una chica de Darmouth muy competitiva.
1. Comenzando el viaje

**Comenzando el viaje:**

_Oxford, Inglaterra a mediados de febrero del año 1940._

-Edward, si no te das prisa perderás el tren –dijo mi madre Elizabeth abriendo la puerta de mi habitación y dejando en medio de esta ropa limpia. Dejé el mapa que estaba observando y me dispuse a arreglar mis cosas.

Estaba en ello mientras mi madre no dejaba de alternar miradas entre su labor de limpiar mi cama y mi rostro. Suspiré cansado y la observé como ella hacía conmigo.

-¿Pasa algo, mamá?

-Nada, simplemente que no me puedo creer lo rápido que has crecido y cómo has sabido elegir lo mejor para ti sin necesidad de entrar al ejército. No me agradaba verte luchando contra esa gente –dijo en un susurro. Sonreí y fui a ayudarla una vez hube acabado con mi trabajo.

Es verdad que desde que se había abierto el campo de batalla entre los países vecinos a Inglaterra, se esperaba que todos los jóvenes nada más cumplir la mayoría de edad se alistaran en el ejército. Pero por suerte pude librarme de esa vida gracias a que mi padre, Edward, trabajaba en el parlamento y escapé. Siempre que veía esas noticias sobre los alemanes matando gente por doquier, me sentía un inútil. Mas mi vocación era la arqueología y ahora que tenía un viaje programado a Egipto por cinco meses para estudiar gracias a la universidad de Oxford, no había nada que me detuviera.

-Tienes razón, tampoco era de mi total agrado estar en medio de todo eso. Sabes que mi vida siempre ha sido la historia y lo estoy cumpliendo.

Mi madre acarició mi brazo y sonrió con ternura. Sus dulces ojos verdes tenían una luz de orgullo que nadie le podría arrebatar. Se levantó de la cama y fue a por más cosas de mi armario para ponerlas en mi equipaje.

-Por eso estoy tan orgullosa de ti, al igual que tu padre. Espero que disfrutes ese viaje mucho y encuentres a alguna dulce dama –añadió con picardía sin mirarme.

Yo me sonrojé al extremo por su comentario. ¡No puede ser que aún insista en eso!

-Madre… -dije, pero no me dejó acabar ya que alzó la voz para añadir algo más.

- Bueno, no opino nada. Pero es que entiende que no es normal que un chico de 18 años no tenga ya a una compañera en su vida para casarse. ¿Acaso piensas casarte con 25 años? –preguntó con falsa impresión.

-Por supuesto que no. Lo que sucede es que no ha llegado la indicada –aclaré.

Ella asintió para sí misma a la vez que cerraba una maleta y abría otra. Suspiré al ver que no me dejaría elegir mis ropas ni siquiera hoy. Siempre igual…

-¿Ni siquiera la señorita Denali te atrae? Es sumamente hermosa y su padre gana diez mil libras al año; por lo menos tendrá buena herencia –comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

Me encogí de hombros haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por mi madre.

-Como si gana veinte mil, eso me importa lo mismo que una mosca. No niego que es bella, pero el término hermosa es exagerado. Además, tiene casi 30 años, ya no está para tirar flores.

-Si tú lo dices… -masculló mi madre nada más acabar de guardar todo. Se giró a verme y sonrió con suficiencia-. Perfecto, está todo listo para que dentro de una media hora salgamos a la estación de tren. Vete a duchar mientras yo me cambio. Llamaré a tu padre para que nos espere allá.

Asentí y fui coger mis pertenencias para ir a ducharme. Mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo y me relajaba, estuve cavilando sobre todo lo que hablé con mi madre. Era muy bromista y juvenil para su propio bien. Por eso había veces que mi padre se enfadaba con ella por ser tan persistente en la idea de un casamiento por mi parte, mas se notaba que la amaba con locura.

Hacía tres meses que el decano de la facultad nos había elegido a unos cuantos alumnos de arqueología para que fuéramos a buscar uno de los tesoros más codiciados: tumba de Tutankamón. Por supuesto que no solo la prestigiosa universidad de Oxford se permitiría ese lujo, también la universidad de Darmouth en Estados Unidos hacía esta expedición. Claro, todo era simple envidia ya que Oxford se precia de tener y haber tenido a los mejores estudiantes en la historia de cualquier rama. Si Oxford le daba por pintar las paredes de rosa, Darmouth hacía lo mismo sólo por destacar. Era por completo patético, mas ya mis compañeros de viaje y yo teníamos en mente la competencia y las ansias de ganar a los otros. Nosotros éramos mejores en todos los aspectos y lo íbamos a demostrar.

Luego de quince minutos de aseo personal y vestirme con mi ropa más informal para la época en la que vivíamos, donde era de mal verse a alguien no arreglado, salí al jardín donde mi madre me esperaba al lado de un taxista que subía mis pertenencias al coche.

-Hasta que llegas, se nos hace tarde y debes subir al tren cinco minutos antes de partir como mínimo. Vamos –me apremió entrando por la puerta que el amable taxista le tenía abierta y sonriendo.

Exhalé un poco del aire frío típico de Oxford, y subí por el lado derecho del coche, detrás del conductor. Miré por última vez mi dulce casa que no vería en cinco meses, suspiré e indiqué la dirección al taxista. Llegamos en tiempo récord a la estación que me llevaría hasta Francia para luego ir a España y coger un barco a Egipto, mi destino. El viaje me llevaría dos días antes de llegar a mi meta verdadera, pero al menos me distraería con mis amigos.

Mi madre pagó al taxista y agarró una de las tres maletas que llevaba mientras apresuraba el paso entre el tumulto de personas con distintos destinos. Busqué a mi padre donde se suponía nos esperaría –en el andén con mi tren-, y lo vi hablando animadamente con Carlisle y Esme, padres de mis amigos Emmett y Alice Cullen.

-¡Esme, Carlisle! –chilló de alegría mi madre nada más verlos junto a mi padre. Soltó la maleta al lado de este último y fue a saludarlos.

-Es un gusto verte, Lizzie. Me alegra que tu hijo vaya con los míos de viaje, aunque era de esperarse ya que es muy inteligente.

Me sonrojé un poco y ofrecí mi mano a modo de saludo a Carlisle. Esa pareja era como los tíos que nunca tuve; los admiraba mucho.

-¿Y qué tal te va en el Parlamento, Edward? –preguntó Carlisle a mi padre.

-Estupendo, aunque con esto de la guerra hay mucho trabajo. ¿Y ti en el hospital?

-Muy bien, gracias.

Carraspeé para llamar la atención de las cuatro personas al frente mío que no me hacían caso alguno por estar hablando de sus cosas. Se voltearon a verme con una sonrisa esperando que hablara.

-¿Están ya Alice y Emmett dentro del tren? –pregunté al percatarme de no ver a mis amigos cerca y observar cómo antes Carlisle y Esme se estaban yendo.

-Sí, subieron al tren hace unos minutos. Ve si quieres, te esperan –me informó Esme. Asentí y fui a abrazarla para despedirme de ella.

Hice lo mismo con el resto y agarré como pude mis tres maletas tan pesadas como si llevara piedras dentro.

-Cuídate mucho hijo, y no tomes mucho el Sol que sabes no es bueno para ti. Ponte siempre a la sombra o un protector –me recordó con ganas de llorar mi madre.

-Tranquila, mamá. Os quiero mucho y nos vemos en cinco meses –me despedí de todos.

Los cuatro asintieron y agitaron sus manos al verme caminar hacia el tren. Dejé mis maletas en manos del coche-cama y subí con tranquilidad en el tren. Estaba un poco lleno de gente que iba de viaje de negocios, por lo que no me dificultó divisar a mis amigos entre la gente. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las mesas del comedor tomando té, hablando y riendo. Fui a sentarme con ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, pero la escandalosa de Alice gritó mi nombre y Emmett volteó a verme.

-Hola, chicos –saludé sentándome en una junto a Emmett mientras un mesero me servía, sin mi permiso pero por cortesía, una taza de té caliente. La temperatura exterior sería de unos 10º C, por lo que algo caliente sentaba la mar de bien.

-Pero si es el genio Edward Anthony Masen. Un gusto que nos deje deleitarnos con su presencia después de dos días sin saber de usted –bromeó Emmett limpiándose de mentira la comisura de los labios con su pañuelo.

-Lo siento, pero estaba ocupado arreglando todas las cosas referidas al viaje.

-No te preocupes, Edward –habló Alice sonriendo con sus ojos ligeramente dorados clavados en mí-. Seguramente todo lo que preparaste será de nuestra utilidad.

-Lo es –añadí con convicción y satisfacción-. Veréis, he hecho un mapa bastante preciso de las zonas de Egipto en las que seguro encontraremos algo interesante. Hay que ganar terreno antes que esos de Darmouth.

-Uh, el espíritu competitivo de Masen ha salido a flote –dijo Emmett con una risa estridente.

Lo fulminé con la mirada por ser tan pesado e interrumpirme siempre, y dejé de hablar. Alice propinó una patada poco disimulada a su hermano, a lo que éste se quejó y la interrogó con la mirada. Ella lo ignoró y habló conmigo.

-Me parece una idea genial, Edward. Seguro que Oxford se llevará el prestigio gracias a nosotros, y no ese sitio llamado universidad.

-Pero Alice –la interrumpió el pesado de Emmett-, debemos de reconocer que son muy buenos cuando quieren. A parte, he oído que este año enviarán sólo a tres personas para investigar y supuestamente son los mejores en su carrera.

Alice se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia y tomó un poco de té de su taza. De fondo se escuchaba como ya había arrancado el tren y se veía la velocidad de los árboles pasar.

-Me trae sin cuidado, nosotros también somos sólo tres, sin contar al profesor Peter Mcfayden que nos acompaña, y seguro ellos también tendrán su profesor, y los superamos por mucho. Una de las cosas por la que nuestra bella Inglaterra se precia es por haber tenido a tan buenos investigadores y científicos.

-Aún así… -continuó con una insinuación Emmett a mi lado.

-Aún así nada –le rebatió mi amiga muy furiosa ya. Algo peligroso viniendo de ella-. Tengo el presentimiento de que ganaremos en esto y así será. Mi intuición nunca falla.

-Puede que esta vez sí falle –dije inconscientemente lo que pensaba en voz alta, lo que hizo que me ganara una mirada desquiciada de Alice.

Sentí los espasmos producidos por la risa contenida de Emmett a mi lado.

-Soy unos pesimistas de lo peor; no hay quién hable con vosotros –comentó exasperada mientras se levantaba de la mesa rumbo al tocador de mujeres. Su vestido color crema se balanceaba debido a los pequeños saltitos que daba como costumbre Alice, y los guantes de color rojo vino estaban crispados en un puño.

La pequeña Alice se molestó de nuestra inseguridad. Solté una risita y continué bebiendo mi té mientras hablaba con Emmett de trivialidades. Al rato apareció Alice acompañada del profesor Mcfayden que nos acompañaría en el viaje. Tenían los rostros serios pero no molestos, cosa que hizo preguntar qué los tendría así.

-Parece que nuestro profesor ha dejado de lado las costumbres de ser reacio y viene hablado con Alice. Últimamente los modales se están perdiendo en este mundo –me susurró Emmett mirando fijamente al aludido. Rodé los ojos ante la ocurrencia sin sentido de mi amigo y me acomodé la chaqueta cuando ambos llegaron a nuestra mesa y se sentaron al frente nuestro.

-Señor Masen, señor Cullen. Debo darles una noticia que los sorprenderá en sobremanera por ser tan repentina –dijo la particular voz profunda del profesor. Miré a Alice sin entender para que me dijera algo, mas ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin nada que decir.

-Y… ¿qué es eso tan repentino, señor? –pregunté con curiosidad.

El profesor aclaró su garganta un poco antes de hablar y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un sobre de aspecto urgente. La extendió sobre la mesa para que lo abriéramos, fui a cogerlo pero Emmett se me adelantó y lo empezó a leer.

Su expresión era de total sorpresa, y casi podía jurar que si fuera posible sus ojos saldrían de sus órbitas. Balbuceó unas cuantas cosas inteligibles y observó fijamente al profesor, el cual asintió al ver la pregunta en los ojos de éste.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? –inquirí ya con poca paciencia. Vi de reojo como Emmett arrugaba el papel sin darse cuenta.

-Lo que pasa Edward, es que los alumnos de Darmouth han cambiado a su profesor guía –me contó Alice sin expresión en la voz; con frialdad.

-¿Qué? Entonces qué es lo que… -no pude acabar de formular la frase cuando el carraspeo de mi profesor llamó mi atención y me aclaró todo.

-Han cambiado a su profesor ya que está enfermo y… pues, ahora contrataron a una de nuestras pesadillas y sueños a la vez. Tienen a una de las mejores arqueólogas del momento: Charlotte Spence.

Quedé atónito ante la noticia al igual que Emmett hace unos momentos. ¿En serio? Si esos tramposos tenían ha esa mujer como guía estábamos perdidos. Charlotte Spence tenía la habilidad de encontrar los tesoros más buscados en los lugares más remotos. Por mucho prestigio de nuestra universidad, nos podíamos considerar perdidos desde ya.

-Pero eso no es problema –añadió la voz con optimismo de Alice. Parece que ya volvió en sí-, nosotros podemos contra ellos a la perfección ya que usted, señor Mcfayden, también es muy bueno en las expediciones y uno de los profesores más reconocidos en Inglaterra y parte de Europa. Podemos respirar tranquilos.

-Gracias, señorita Cullen –dijo la voz del profesor sacándome de mis pensamientos por un momento y provocando que la llama de la inseguridad se estableciera en mí- mas yo al lado de esa señora soy un simple mediocre. Lo único que me consuela es que ellos tienen las mismas probabilidades que nosotros en encontrar la tumba: muy pocas.

Emmett asintió de acuerdo bebiendo de su taza de té sin decir nada. Parecía que él también estaba un poco más optimista ahora. Todos estaban optimistas menos yo. No es que dudara de las capacidades de ninguno, pero la competencia no sería para nada sencilla.

-Sólo os pido que os preparéis muy bien todo el plan para que al llegar allí no perdamos ni un segundo. Siento haberles comunicado tan mala noticia, mas era mi deber. Ahora, con vuestro permiso me retiro a mí recámara a descansar.

Todos asentimos de acuerdo y nos despedimos del profesor. Estuvimos minutos callados sin nada que decir, hasta que Alice rompió el silencio con sus comentarios.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, como ya dije somos mejores y nada ni nadie nos parará. Esos estúpidos norteamericanos no podrán contra nosotros.

Suspiré resignado. Alice escuchó mi suspiro y me miró con seriedad. Seguro pensaba que era un pesimista de lo peor; no lo podía evitar. Estaba agotado de tanto ajetreo por este día, por lo que decidí irme a dormir un poco más temprano para despertar radiante. Me despedí de mis amigos y fui a cambiarme a mi ropa de dormir directamente. Suerte que me había aseado en mi casa antes de viajar, mis fuerzas sólo me pedían acostarme a dormir urgentemente.

Cerré por dentro mi compartimento para que nadie me molestara y me acosté con un suspiro de cansancio en mi estrecha cama. Esta aventura iba a ser muy dura en todos los sentidos, pero sé que podría con ella con la ayuda de mis dos mejores amigos. Nada ni nadie nos vencería, como dijo Alice. Al pensar eso un rayo de optimismo recorrió mi cuerpo, y en los sueños sonreí lleno de vitalidad.

Iba a hacer un viaje a uno de los países con más relevancia histórica del mundo, iba a encontrar uno de los tesoros más buscados del mundo durante siglos y la simple idea me entusiasmó. Me aseguré a mi mismo que esos norteamericanos no me vencerían ni aún teniendo a una de las mejores arqueólogas del momento. Nada haría que dejara la competencia o flaquera. Nada, como que represento a la mejor universidad del mundo.

Nada ni nadie, lo juro.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo demasiado pronto. Esta es mi nueva historia de Romance/Aventura que espero tenga tanto apoyo como Situaciones Al Límite. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia también contada sólo por Edward (se nota que me gusta escribir desde su punto de vista, ¿no?) y sus aventuras en Egipto. Sinceramente no sé si será muy larga la historia, por lo que queda en incógnita a diferencia de Situaciones Al Límite. Respecto a si haré una secuela de esta última, no lo sé. Ya veré, por ahora estoy enfocada en ésta. Tal vez más adelante o en el transcurso. O no la hago para dejar final abierto. Bueno, les dejo y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Por favor, un review con vuestra opinión. Gracias por leerme.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	2. Egipto y los norteamericanos

**Egipto y los norteamericanos:**

Me removí en mi cama inquieto debido a los incesantes ruidos en mi compartimento que no me dejaban dormir tranquilo un poco más. Se escuchaba el cerrar de la puerta de mi baño, como arrastraban mis maletas para sacar algo de ellas, el zapateo de alguien… Fruncí el ceño medio dormido sin comprender cómo alguien pudo entrar aquí cuando la noche anterior había cerrado con llave mi compartimento. Empecé a preocuparme pensando que fuera a ser una acosadora o algo por el estilo.

Abrí uno de mis ojos lo más despacio posible y miré a través de las pestañas al intruso. O la intrusa debería decir.

-¡Alice! ¿Cómo has entrado aquí y con qué permiso? –pregunté provocando que la aludida pegara un pequeño saltito sobresaltada y volteara a verme con una sonrisa haciéndose la inocente.

-Lo siento Edward, pero es que al ver que tardabas tanto en despertar decidí venir a arreglar tu ropa para que te vistas. Has estado prácticamente medio día de los dos de viaje durmiendo y parte del otro –me contó mientras sacaba de mi maleta un conjunto de pantalones marrones, chaqueta de smoking, sombrero negro de hombre muy elegante, y camisa blanca. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando entré al baño hasta que escuchó la puerta de ésta cerrarse.

-No imaginaba que hubiera dormido tanto; estaba cansado pero tampoco para pasarme todo el viaje durmiendo –dije por encima del sonido del agua que salía del chorro de la ducha donde me aseaba.

-Pues así es, y para tu información dentro de una hora y media a lo sumo llegaremos al puerto para coger el barco e ir directo a Egipto. El viajecito en barco llevará unas cuatro horas si va rápido. Pronto enfrentaremos a esos ''estudiantes'' de arqueología –añadió en un grito para hacerse oír ante el ruido del agua al caer. Pude percibir un tono de burla cuando dijo la palabra estudiantes y no pude evitar soltar una risita.

-Gracias por hacerme volver a la realidad –le dije secándome el cabello y poniéndome un poco de perfume y protector solar para después-. Por cierto, ¿has sabido algo más de esa gente durante mi letargo de sueño?

-¿Puedo entrar a lavarme las manos, Edward? –preguntó mi amiga tras la puerta. Terminé de colocarme la camisa y le abrí la puerta para dejarla pasar. Entró con una sonrisa-. Gracias.

-¿Y…? –insistí peinándome.

-Y nada, no he sabido nada nuevo a parte de lo que nos informó el profesor ayer. Parece ser que esos han desaparecido de la noticia, seguramente para causar más impresión. Patéticos.

-Alice, no seas tan celosa que es malo –la reprendí con dulzura. Ella me frunció el ceño y bufó saliendo del baño sin mirarme.

La seguí para ponerme los zapatos mientras ella se sentaba ojeando un periódico de ayer.

Al ver que se molestó y no hablaba, decidí yo romper el silencio justificando mi anterior comentario.

-No te enfades, dije eso porque hay que demostrarles lo seguros que estamos de nosotros mismos y nuestras capacidades. Según tú nosotros somos mucho mejores, pues bien, hay que demostrarle sin enseñar nuestros celos por el tesoro. ¿O no? –cuestioné alzando una ceja. Ella soltó el periódico en la mesita de noche, se cruzó de brazos y suspiró relajando el ceño.

-Tienes razón. Lo mejor es que no saque a relucir mis celos, pero todo esto es tan frustrante. Ahora empiezo a darme cuenta a qué clase de mujer tienen como profesora guía. No es que dude del nuestro, pero no es lo mismo.

-Lo sé –solté un suspiró y acaricié mis sienes para relajar mi dolor de cabeza por la situación. No era normal que nada más despertar ya tuviera dolores, pero eran gajes del oficio.

-Bueno, será mejor que salgamos al encuentro de Emmett y el profesor. Creo que nos esperan en el salón.

-Está bien, vamos.

Salimos de mi compartimento sin decir nada rumbo al salón. En el camino observé por las ventanas como el tren estaba llegando a la ciudad, acercándose a la estación. Recordé que mi madre me había dicho que la llamara nada más llegar a Egipto, y lo apunté mentalmente para la próxima. El cielo, por lo poco que se veía, estaba de un azul deslumbrante afuera del tren. Sentí un sentimiento extraño ante tanta luminosidad; claro que yo estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad de Oxford y sus pocos días soleados. No sé si me podría adaptar muy fácilmente al calor. Pero todo por cumplir un sueño.

Llegamos al salón donde, efectivamente, se encontraba Emmett acompañado del profesor Mcfayden. Los dos hablaban en voz baja hasta que nos vieron llegar y sentarnos al frente suyo. El camarero se acercó para preguntarnos por nuestro desayuno, dijimos nuestros pedidos y cuando se fue el profesor empezó a hablar.

-Bien señores, hoy es nuestro último día en el tren y tal vez el último en el que podremos planear todo sin tener oídos impertinentes –dijo juntando sus manos sobre la mesa. Todos asentimos de acuerdo.

-Dentro de menos de una hora llegaremos al puerto para coger el barco que nos llevará a Egipto, por lo que quería deciros algo –esperamos impacientes sin decir nada-. He conseguido, gracias a unas fuentes cercanas, información sobre los alumnos que irán a la expedición. Sobre Charlotte no logré nada ya que me está vetada dicha información, pero aquí tenéis sus expedientes.

Emmett como siempre se adelantó a todos y cogió los papeles que nos daba el profesor para leerlos él en voz alta. Alice sacudió la cabeza suspirando por la actitud un poco infantil de Emmett.

-Veamos… -dijo poniendo voz de persona interesante. Oculté una risa-. Jasper Whitlock, 19 años, originario de Dallas en Texas. Es un prestigioso alumno de la universidad de Darmouth con honores por sus magnificas aportaciones sobre la historia de la Guerra Civil de Estados Unidos y sus inigualables notas. Es uno de los futuros arqueólogos que estarán en la búsqueda de la tumba de Tutankamón.

-Tiene pinta de ser un engreído nada más por cuatro tonterías que ha hecho –comentó Alice en medio de un bufido. El camarero dejó nuestros pedidos sobre la mesa y se retiró.

Comenzamos a comer mientras Emmett pasaba a leer el segundo expediente con una risa incontrolable, ya que decía cosas como: ese hombre tiene nombre de viejo, qué poco glamour con ese apellido, y más cosas.

Mientras nosotros tres disfrutábamos de nuestro desayuno, Emmett estaba muy concentrado en leernos la información que decían esos papeles. Por una vez en la vida Emmett dejaba de lado la comida para centrar su atención en cosas más importantes.

-Rosalie Lilian Hale –continuó bebiendo de su vaso de zumo-. Es otra prestigiosa alumna de la universidad de Darmouth por sus brillantes ideas para recomponer documentos y/o objetos antiguos que han ayudado al estudio de la arqueología en Darmouth. Tiene 18 años y es originaria de Rochester, New York.

-Fantástico –añadió Emmett en un aparte cuando dejó de leer ese informe para coger el último-, ahora tendremos a una pija norteamericana obsesionada con las compras, la Quinta Avenida y más idioteces de lo que se enorgullecen esos norteamericano. Pero vamos al último expediente a ver qué otra sorpresa hay.

Acabé de comer y aparté el plato a un lado para coger los informes anteriores leídos y observarlos por mi cuenta. Parecía como si fueran unos genios en la materia estos dos. Me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Isabella Marie Swan –interrumpió mis pensamientos la voz de mi amigo Emmett. Presté más atención para saber cómo era mi última contrincante-, tiene también 18 años y es originaria de Forks, Washington. Según dice el papel es la mejor de los tres buscadores ya que ha tenido experiencias previas en la búsqueda de reliquias. Fue la primera en ser seleccionada para la expedición y eso conllevó a que fuera ella quien eligiera a sus acompañantes. Eso quiere decir que son amigos los tres –acabó Emmett.

-Genial, la mejor de los tres –mascullé molesto e imaginándome que esa tal señorita Swan sería otra mimada más. Además, ¿dónde diablos quedaba ese tal Forks? ¡Vaya pueblo más raro debía de ser!-. Seguro es una sabelotodo pesada y arrogante.

-Tú también eres un sabelotodo, Edward Masen –dijo la voz como campanillas de Alice a mi lado. La fulminé con la mirada por hacer semejante comparación con esa… dama. No dije nada, molesto.

-Bueno chicos –llamó nuestra atención el profesor que hasta ese entonces había estado muy callado-, no hay que ser prejuiciosos y esperar a ver cómo son en realidad esa gente, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora nos centraremos en nuestro plan y en lo que sabemos de ellos.

-Tiene usted toda la razón, profesor –coincidió Alice. Emmett asintió sin decir nada al estar concentrado en comer rápido para marcharnos pronto.

-Con vuestro permiso, me retiro a recoger mis maletas para el viaje. Nos vemos luego, Masen y hermanos Cullen.

El profesor Mcfayden se levantó con parsimonia, pagó su desayuno y se retiró a sus aposentos. Esperamos a que Emmett acabara su comida; una vez acabada, cada uno fue a su compartimento a guardar sus cosas debido a que nos anunciaron que quedaba unos siete minutos para llegar a la estación. El tren se paró justo a tiempo en su destino cuando salía rumbo a la puerta de salida. Ahí ya estaban mis amigos y Mcfayden con sus respectivos equipajes. Los cuatro sonreíamos al ver que quedaba poco por llegar al añorado Egipto.

Hicimos todo el recorrido hasta la estación de taxis. Cogimos dos taxis diferentes y fuimos rumbo al puerto donde nos esperaba nuestro barco. Luego de media hora después, nos bajamos en un puerto un tanto antiguo pero muy bien conservado. Había varios guías turísticos que, primero, hablaban de la ciudad en español, luego en francés y portugués, y por último en inglés.

Según contaba el guía turístico a medida que avanzábamos por el puerto hacia el barco, nos encontrábamos en uno de los puertos mejor conservados de España. Sinceramente, eso no me importaba mucho ya que no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería esa tal Isabella Swan. Lo más probable es que fuera una chica para nada agraciada, engreída y prepotente. O tal vez era muy guapa y eso hacía que se le subiera el ego aún más. Pero una de las preguntas que llevaban rondándome la cabeza desde que el profesor nos dio su información, es si no habrán hecho ellos lo mismo.

Era muy probable que se sintieran interesados en cómo serían sus contrincantes. Al igual que nosotros. Aunque si eso hubiera pasado el profesor, seguro, nos lo hubiera dicho. Decidí alejar por un rato esos pensamientos y centrarme en la expedición que era lo más importante. Ya tenía más que planeado a dónde iríamos a buscar a la mínima oportunidad. Empezaríamos en Luxor, porque tenía un presentimiento de que ahí estaba enterrado uno de los tesoros más buscados de la historia de la humanidad.

-Hemos llegado al barco, por favor suban a él con tranquilidad y disfruten del viaje –nos despidió el guía regalándonos una sonrisa a cada uno de los pasajeros. Subí mis maletas y las dejé en uno de los coches que llevaban el equipaje a sus respectivos lugares.

El barco era un completo lujo. Las paredes eran de un blanco inmaculado, las puertas, sillas, barandillas de madera pulida, había muchas habitaciones para dormir y el restaurante-bar. Todo estaba preparado para nuestra comodidad durante las horas de travesía.

Mientras estaba sentado en una de las sillas del patio mirando el mar, me puse a pensar si esos norteamericanos estarían ya en Egipto. Probablemente no, ya que su viaje era más largo pero podrían haber salido con antelación de su país para adelantarnos en todo. Bufé sin poder evitarlo. No los conocía y ya me caían un poco mal.

La silla a mi lado se arrastró anunciándome la compañía de alguien. Giré para verlo y era simplemente Emmett que venía con sus gafas de sol puestas y un periódico en la mano.

-Hola, Emmett –lo saludé al ver que él no se daba cuenta de mí presencia o no quería darse cuenta. Volteó quitándose las gafas y sonrió dándome la mano a modo de saludo.

Lo miré con una ceja levantada sin comprender por qué tenía esos modales tan refinados para conmigo, si nos conocíamos de toda la vida.

-¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por qué te comportas como si no me conocieras?

-Estoy practicando mi mejor forma de ser educado con los norteamericanos.

-¿Para…? –inquirí sin comprender aún. Emmett soltó el periódico que supuestamente estaba leyendo a un lado, y me habló con el rostro completamente serio.

-Para causarles buena impresión, hombre. Ellos son los que deban quedar como los maleducados, no nosotros; por eso se me ocurrió la idea de ser muy amables con ellos durante todo este tiempo pero a la vez fastidiarles. Como es lógico, nadie dudará de nuestros modales y tacharán de poco presentables a ésos. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Muy buena –respondí sinceramente con la sorpresa contenida. ¿En serio Emmett había ideado todo eso? Impresionante-. La verdad es que me sorprende que se te haya ocurrido algo semejante. Cada día descubro algo distinto de ti

Emmett sonrió con suficiencia provocando que sus hoyuelos se marcaran, y asintió completamente de acuerdo.

-Soy genial.

Ambos reímos y continuamos hablando durante horas sobre cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza a mi amigo. Estábamos hablado sobre las historia de Roma cuando la voz de uno de los guías nos llamó la atención anunciándonos que nos acercábamos al puerto de Alejandría. Miré el horizonte, que estaba pintado por la proximidad del crepúsculo, y me enamoré automáticamente de Alejandría. Era la ciudad históricamente más hermosa que podría existir. Si pudiera besar el suelo de esta ciudad sin correr el riesgo de coger una infección, lo haría. Todo era de un color marrón encantador y con un aire de cultura que me embriagaba. Desde ahora mismo éste sería mi país favorito después de Inglaterra, por supuesto.

La voz de Alice me sacó de mi ensimismamiento cuando me llamó para decirme que me apresurara. El profesor ya había llamado un taxi que nos esperaba pacientemente para llevarnos al hotel donde descansaríamos hasta mañana y partir a Luxor oficialmente. Durante todo el trayecto Alice no dejaba de parlotear sobre lo bonito que era todo, que tal vez harían falta más tiendas de ropa, que el Sol era un poco molesto pero aún así encantador aquí, etcétera.

Yo por mi parte, no le presté mucha atención a ella y sí al paisaje que se me presentaba al frente. La biblioteca de Alejandría, el museo, las calles… Perfecto.

El taxista paró el coche al frente de un hotel muy bien cuidado, nos dijo lo que debíamos pagar y se despidió de nosotros deseándonos buena estancia. Un hombre muy amable.

Entramos en la recepción para pedir nuestras habitaciones cuando nuestro profesor Mcfayden se paró en seco viendo un punto fijamente y con la boca abierta. Todos seguimos el recorrido de su mirada y nos quedamos atónitos. Al frente nuestro, pidiendo las llaves de su habitación tal vez, se encontraba Charlotte Spence y a su lado dos chicas jóvenes y un hombre.

El chico era rubio, de ojos azules por lo poco que podía ver, de tez blanca, no muy alto pero tampoco bajo y de constitución fuerte. La mujer a su lado era Charlotte sin duda, ya que la delataba su pelo negro corto por los hombros, su piel morena y ojos negros, y su pequeña altura. Además de que sería reconocida aquí y en cualquier sitio. Otra de las chicas también era rubia. Era muy guapa, de ojos con un color extrañamente azul rozando el violeta, cabello ligeramente ondulado hasta media cintura, alta, delgada y con muy buen gusto para vestir.

Y por último, se veía a una de las chicas más bellas que jamás había visto. Tenía los ojos de un color achocolatado al igual que el cabella que lo llevaba ondulado a media cintura. Su estatura era normal, delgada pero con curvas proporcionadas, tez pálida y sonrisa hermosa.

Parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Pero entonces, una neurona hizo contacto con otra en mi cerebro y éste me dijo que muy probablemente esos eran los norteamericanos. ¿Por qué? Pues porque hablaban animadamente con Charlotte.

Alice interrumpió mi análisis sobre las personas de al frente preguntándole con voz rara al profesor quiénes eran.

-Son nada más y nada menos que Charlotte Spence junto a Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan –aclaró volviendo a coger sus maletas y avanzando hacia ellos con lentitud.

-No. Puede. Ser –dijo Emmett a mi lado separando palabra por palabra como si fueran una sola frase. Dejé de mirar a mis amigos y centré mi vista en llegar a la recepción sin llamar la atención de los norteamericanos.

Pasamos a su lado, y estos nos miraron normal sin ínfulas de nada por ahora. Se nota que no sabían quiénes éramos. Continuaron hablando sin prestarnos atención y la recepcionista nos dio la bienvenida pidiendo nuestras identificaciones.

-Somos Peter Mcfayden, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen y Edward Masen. Habíamos hecho una reservación desde Oxford hace unos meses –habló en voz no muy baja el profesor. Vi de reojo como los otros dejaban de hablar y nos observaban con sorpresa al saber ahora quiénes éramos. No pude evitar sonreír.

-Tiene usted razón, señor –respondió la voz de la recepcionista con un inglés de acento árabe después de mirar sus listas de huéspedes en el hotel-. Sus habitaciones se encuentran en la sexta planta y son la 400, 402, 404 y 406 respectivamente. Aquí tienen sus llaves y que disfruten de su estancia en el hotel. El botones ya os llevará vuestro equipaje, no se preocupen.

Un chico joven se acercó a nuestro lado y subió las maletas a su coche para llevárselos. Dejé un poco de propina por el trabajo y lo agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Entre nosotros cuatro nos pusimos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa para no ver a los norteamericanos, mas estos se adelantaron en nuestro camino al restaurante del hotel y nos miraron fijamente.

Sentí los ojos de la chica de ojos marrones sobre mí sin descaro. Puse una cara seria por instinto sin devolverle la mirada y sólo viendo a Charlotte.

-¿Sois los alumnos y profesor que envían de la universidad de Oxford? –preguntó con voz suave y baja Charlotte Spence.

El profesor se adelantó y le alargó la mano a modo de saludo. Ésta la aceptó sin pensárselo mirándolo con preguntas en los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Peter Mcfayden y soy el profesor de estos chicos que vienen de Oxford estudiando arqueología.

-Así que sí sois vosotros. Encantada, soy Charlotte Spence –se presentó amablemente ésta. Me pareció raro que fuera tan educada con nosotras cuando debía competir en contra nuestra.

Quizá no debería ser tan prejuicioso.

-Mi nombre es Mary Alice Cullen, y estudio arqueología en Oxford. Encantada de conoceros –habló Alice sin una pizca de sinceridad. La conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba empezando a maldecir mentalmente a los presentes. Vi cómo miraba con fijeza al único de los chicos, seguro llamado Jasper, y me pareció curioso.

Los otros asintieron esperando que nos presentáramos el resto. Emmett se aclaró la garganta y adelantó un paso para hablar.

-Yo soy Emmett Charles Cullen y al igual que mi hermana Alice estudio en Oxford arqueología. Un gusto conocerlos por fin.

-Igualmente –añadió una voz muy femenina. Fue la chica rubia que miraba a Emmett sin despegar los ojos, como si lo estuviera matando con la mirada; y no lo dudaría.

-Soy Edward Anthony Masen y también estudio arqueología como mis amigos dijeron –me presenté con nerviosismo por sentir aún la mirada de la morena.

-Encantados de conocerlos a todos, chicos. Ahora os presento a mis alumnos. Ellos son Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Lilian Hale e Isabella Marie Swan –dijo Charlotte señalándolos a cada uno a medida que los presentaba.

Así que la morenita que no me quitaba el ojo de encima era la sabelotodo de Isabella Swan. Esto se ponía muy interesante. Todos daban el perfil que nos creamos en nuestra mente cuando Emmett leyó sus expedientes. La tal Rosalie parecía ser toda una consentida y pija, Jasper un engreído por las poses y miradas de superioridad que nos daba; e Isabella lucía como toda una sabelotodo prepotente. Eran exactamente como los imaginé, salvo que no pensé que Isabella fuera tan hermosa. Pero no debía pensar eso de mis contrincantes, por supuesto que no. Para mí los tres debían ser las personas más feas físicamente, con mal gusto y modales; al contrario a cómo eran.

Bufé sin hacer mucho ruido. No quería que ellos vieran lo que sentía por ellos, tenía que seguir el plan de Emmett. Educados y amables. Educados y ambles, me repetía para mí mismo.

-Nosotros también estamos encantados de conocerlos –dijo el profesor.

Charlotte sonrió sinceramente y dijo:

-Por lo que parece, antes de lo previsto hemos conocido a los buscadores de la tumba que competirán contra nosotros. Todos parecéis muy capaces e inteligentes; me gusta la competencia igualada.

Rodé los ojos sin poder evitarlo y me crucé de brazos. Vi como Isabella tenía una sonrisa de prepotencia al ver mi reacción por lo dicho por su guía. Fruncí el ceño y la miré fijamente para ver si así dejaba de observarme tanto. Ella se sonrojó un poco ante mi mirada y desvió la vista hacia mi profesor. Por fin logré que dejara de verme. Suspiré satisfecho.

-Tiene razón, no es divertido buscar algo sin tener el mínimo de emoción por la competencia.

-Así es.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conversar un poco con vosotros pero debemos retirarnos a descansar. Ya nos veremos por algún lugar. Hasta luego –se despidió con la mano Charlotte seguido de los silenciosos de sus alumnos que se limitaron simplemente a hacer una reverencia con la cabeza y seguirla.

Nos quedamos por unos minutos postrados en los mismos lugares sin decir nada, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Estuve todo el rato pensando en Isabella y su actitud, y eso me enfurecía. No me gustaba que hubiera tenido tanta presencia en mí de repente, en un momento. Sólo quería pensar en Egipto y sus monumentos, mas no abandonaba mi cabeza la imagen prepotente de Isabella.

-Lucen tal y como imaginé: unos engreídos y con ínfulas de superiores –rompió el silencio la voz de mi amiga Alice.

Ésta estaba nerviosa, lo supe porque daba golpeteos incesantes con sus tacones sobre el suelo de mármol. Era raro ver a Alice así, algo debía de haberle pasado con la presencia de los norteamericanos.

-Bueno señorita Cullen, no diga eso –la reprendió el profesor tendiéndonos a cada uno las llaves de nuestra habitación a la vez que hablaba-. Han sido muy amables en lo que respecta a la presentación; no hagamos juicios sin saber todavía.

-¡Por favor! –exclamó molesto Emmett. También era un comportamiento raro en él-. Pero si la única que habló fue Charlotte –que ella sí fue la única amable-, los otros estaban serios como estatuas y mirándonos como si fuéramos inferiores a ellos. Son unos creídos del demonio.

-Emmett tiene razón, profesor –afirmé de acuerdo con las palabras de mi amigo. El profesor suspiró cansado de hacernos entrar en razón y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Está bien, la única amble fue Spence. Es cierto que los otros fueron muy maleducados al no hablar, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Habrá que acostumbrarse a ellos porque vais a convivir juntos durante cinco meses.

-Ja, trabajaremos alguna que otra vez juntos pero no viviremos con ellos –aclaró Alice caminando ya hacia las habitaciones. Todos la seguimos sin dejar de hablar del tema del cual me estaba empezando a cansar y aburrir.

-Eso lo veremos, señorita Cullen. Tengo entendido que al dormir en tiendas de campaña durante la excavación, separarán a las mujeres de los hombres para dormir. Por lo que nos estaremos juntos como un equipo por la noche –nos contó Mcfayden dejándonos atónitos a los tres.

-Me niego a compartir nada con el pijo ese de Jasper –discrepó Emmett a mi lado cuando nos detuvimos en nuestras respectivas puertas de las habitaciones.

-Siento que se niegue, pero no hay elección. Así que no más quejas y nos vemos en la noche en el restaurante. Buenas noches –se despidió el profesor entrando en su habitación y dejándonos con la palabra en la boca a los tres.

Alice gruñó mirando con furia la puerta de su cuarto y entró sin despedirse de nosotros. Emmett hizo lo propio pero antes me dijo 'hasta luego' y entró.

Solté un suspiro y entré a mi cuarto. Estaba muy bien arreglado con motivos decorativos árabes, como era lo lógico. No podía creer lo que el profesor nos dijo de dormir con el enemigo. Era una locura al extremo. Masajeé mis sienes para relajarme, agarré un poco de ropa limpia y entré al baño para ducharme y no pensar.

Tenía que estar presentable para la cena y no iba a permitir que esos estadounidenses estropearan mi estancia en Alejandría. Visitaría esta noche algo de la ciudad para despejarme, claro que lo haría. Tenía no, debía quitarme de la mente la imagen de Isabella Swan. Por mi propio bien. Salí de la ducha, llamé a mi madre para informarle que estaba bien y me vestí para cenar pronto; seguro me encontraría con ellos pero no podía evitarlo.

Tendría que convivir con ellos durante cinco meses. La simple idea me dio escalofríos y así, con pesadez y temor salí a reunirme para cenar con mis amigos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo donde han aparecido los temibles norteamericanos XD. Gracias por leerme y por dejar reviews; agradecería otros más en este para saber qué tal este capítulo. Nos vemos en el 3º.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	3. Haciendo amigos nuevos

**Haciendo amigos nuevos:**

Eran ya las nueve de la noche y seguramente Alice, Emmett y el profesor me esperaban en el restaurante. Tenía claro que para despejarme esta noche del recuerdo de Isabella pasearía por el puerto de Alejandría solo y me sentaría en algún banco a observar la noche egipcia.

Era un plan perfecto que esperaba no se viera interrumpido por nada. Estaba saliendo de mi habitación cuando al frente mío salía ella de la suya. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y al darse la vuelta se percató de mi mirada sobre su bello cuerpo.

_Edward, deja de pensar en la enemiga en términos cordiales. _Pensé reprendiéndome a mí mismo. Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mis ideas y no quedarme viendo más de lo normal el elegante vestido color negro, sus tacones y guantes blancos que llevaba y la hacía ver de infarto.

Ella sonrió, creo, dándose cuenta de mi sorpresa y yo recompuse mi gesto. No permitiría que viera lo que causaba en mí.

-Buenas noches, señor Masen –me saludó cogiéndome desprevenido. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?

_Eres tonto o tus hormonas no te dejan pensar. Te presentaste a ella hace unas horas._ Dijo mi conciencia que estaba muy presente esta noche. Me sonrojé por mi estupidez, haciendo que Isabella ladeara la cabeza extrañada.

-Buenas noches a usted también, señorita Isabella –saludé con mis buenos modales de caballero. Eso era una característica en todos los británicos, los modales. Cosa de la que carecían los norteamericanos.

_Me parece a mí o eres muy prejuicioso._ Volvió a entrometerse mi mente.

-¿Va al restaurante a cenar con sus amigos? –preguntó encaminándose al ascensor mientras yo la seguía de manera automática.

-Sí, ¿y usted? Por lo que he visto parece tener muy buena amistad con los otros dos estudiantes de Darmouth. Jasper y Rosalie creo que se llaman.

-Tiene usted razón, somos amigos desde pequeños. Tuvimos la suerte de estudiar cosas parecidas en la mejor universidad de Estados Unidos juntos y eso es fantástico. Ah, y del mundo –añadió con sorna. Ya habíamos llegado al ascensor y justo cuando iba a replicar ella entrócon una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Baja?

Asentí con el ceño fruncido por su insolencia y no me digné a mirarla en todo el tiempo que estuvimos dentro de aquél ascensor. La muy… bueno, Isabella se creía que su universidad era la mejor y estaba muy mal. Sería conveniente que fuera a un psicólogo para que la trataran: tanta ingenuidad era mala. Unas ganas enormes se adueñaron de mí instándome a rebatir su idea, mas el recuerdo de mi madre hizo que mantuviera mi boca cerrada. Elizabeth me había enseñado a ser un caballero y a demostrar que soy mejor sin necesidad de decirlo. Siempre decía que la forma más madura de expresar superioridad era el silencio ante las palabras necias. Y eso hice. Pude ver como Isabella fruncía los labios al ver que no le respondía nada. Seguro la dejé confundida; no pude evitar sonreír, lo que provocó que se diera cuenta y me fulminara con la mirada.

Por fin la puerta del ascensor se abrió y con ello salió Isabella con paso firme sin mirarme ni un momento. Mi mirada se dirigió a la parte trasera de su cuerpo sin poder evitarlo. Sí que era perfecta, pensé.

Volteó a verme en el peor momento, y como observó que yo la veía de forma extraña, se acercó a mí y me susurró:

-No sabía que para los ingleses éramos tan deseables las norteamericanas. Otra cosa por la que somos los mejores –susurró en mi oído antes de sonreír y contonear las caderas para que la viera más.

Gruñí internamente por dejarme en evidencia. No podía ser más estúpido, la verdad. ¿Por qué ella era la primera mujer que observaba con gusto, deseo y más? Está claro que todo está en mi contra.

Continué detrás de mi infierno personal en menos de 24 horas hasta el comedor del hotel. Estaba completamente lleno, por lo que tuve que adentrarme entre la multitud para al fin lograr ver la cabeza de Emmett. Caminé más rápido aún, ya que llegaba tarde. Pero nada más llegar a nuestra mesa, me quedé estático. ¿Otra vez aquí?

-Oh Edward, la señora Spence y sus alumnos van a compartir cena con nosotros esta noche. ¿Qué te parece? –dijo el profesor Mcfayden.

-Fantástico –mascullé mirando directamente a Isabella, la cual tenía una sonrisa de diversión pintada en su dulce rostro.

Me senté junto a Alice y al frente de Isabella. Sentía la tensión de Alice por todo mi cuerpo, sentimiento que llevaba sintiendo desde que aparecieron estas personas. Iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero las miradas que cada uno se enviaban en la mesa me callaron. El profesor miraba a la señora Spence con una sonrisa igual de correspondida. Ambos hablaban en voz baja de algún tema sin prestarnos atención a los demás, en su mundo. Emmett observaba a la rubia, Rosalie, con una pequeña sonrisa y picardía en los ojos. Ella fruncía el ceño a la vez que comía de su plato para disimular su nerviosismo. Jasper veía a mi amiga Alice con curiosidad, tranquilidad y sin ninguna expresión aparente en su rostro. La miraba tan fijamente que pude entender la causa de la tensión de Alice.

Y luego estaba Isabella que me miraba con la risa oculta por lo de antes, y yo a mi vez la veía con ganas de borrarle cualquier pensamiento equivocado de su mente.

-Y bien –habló Charlotte interrumpiendo nuestras miradas y pensamientos-, ¿ya sabéis dónde comenzar a escavar?

-Tenemos una ligera idea. Edward, que es el mejor de mis alumnos y el más inteligente, hizo un plano de la ciudad de Luxor. Cree que ahí puede estar lo que buscamos –dijo mi profesor.

Emmett escupió en su servilleta el trozo de pan que había comido pero no tragado por la impresión. Miró al profesor con reproche, al igual que Alice y yo, por soltar más de lo debido; mas éste no se percató por estar mirando a la señora Spence.

-Interesante. Isabella también tiene el presentimiento que es ahí el lugar idóneo, lo que significa que estaremos juntos todos estos meses. ¿No es maravilloso? –preguntó con alegría mirando solamente al profesor, también.

-Sí, maravillosísimo –comentó Alice a mi lado con sarcasmo. Jasper sonrió ligeramente por su tono, Alice se dio cuenta y lo miró con mala cara.

-Siempre es bueno tener amigos a nuestro lado por si tenemos un problema.

-Es cierto.

¿Amigos? ¿Cómo podía decir nuestro profesor que esta gente son amigos nuestros? Definitivamente estaba empezando a creer que su atracción por Charlotte le tupía el cerebro. Lo que ahí había era atracción por parte de ambos, y ella se encontraba en el mismo estado de idiotez que él. Ya íbamos mal, muy mal.

-Sólo espero que los chicos se lleven bien, porque van a ser meses muy agotadores –dijo Charlotte.

-Ten por seguro que de parte de mis alumnos no recibirás quejas.

Charlotte sonrió hacia el profesor y luego nos miró a nosotros tres con compañerismo. Sí, se veía que era buena persona pero sus alumnitos eran de lo peor. Como una piedra en el zapato.

La cena continuó con el silencio de los jóvenes y el ruido de los adultos. Nadie en la mesa dijo nada después de saber que conviviríamos tanto tiempo juntos. Todos estábamos incrédulos por la conexión entre nuestros profesores, cosa que hacía la situación aún más incómoda. Acabamos de cenar, cada uno se despidió de los demás y huí en busca de un taxi para que me llevara al puerto.

Luego de diez minutos de espera por fin me subí a uno, indiqué la dirección a donde quería dirigirme y me dispuse a observar las calles de noche. Absolutamente todo aquí era perfecto y hermoso. Sobre todo de noche ya que el cielo estrellado le daba un toque particular que raramente en Oxford se veía.

El taxista aparcó cerca del muelle diciéndome que si quería lo llamara en el regreso. Lo dijo en árabe y agradecí conocer bien el idioma, si no estaría en problemas. Agradecí la amabilidad del hombre y me encaminé a un banco cercano al mar.

Me senté ý me puse a meditar sobre todo lo ocurrido en este día. Mi vida había dado un vuelco enorme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Suspiré sin poder evitarlo. Yo sabía que todo esto me pasaba por una pequeña norteamericana muy competitiva y bonita. Volví a suspirar, pero esta vez más alto causando la risita de alguien a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos y a mi lado estaba sentado el tal Jasper. Lo miré sin entender qué hacía aquí, mas él no me dijo nada por estar viendo el mar.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

Me miró, sonrió y dijo:

-En primera no me hables de usted que sólo nos separa un año de nada y no me gusta sentirme como si fuera un viejo. En segunda, buenas noches. Y por último estoy aquí porque vine a despejarme un rato –respondió de corrido sin mirarme todavía.

Fruncí el ceño sin querer evitarlo.

-Eso de tratarte de tú va a ser un poco difícil –dije. Jasper se rió a mi lado.

-Ya lo estás haciendo.

-Es verdad –acepté al analizar mi antigua frase y ver que sí lo había hecho.

-¿Qué te parece toda esta situación? Desde mi punto de vista es de locos, aunque puede ser bueno para nosotros.

-No lo sé –respondí sinceramente. El mismo barco que nos había traído esta mañana se detenía ahora al frente nuestro mientras la gente se apelotonaba en la puerta para salir. Parecía que fue hace mucho tiempo cuando llegué aquí, y sucedió hace unas horas.

-Yo no tengo ninguna objeción en compartir con vosotros mi tiempo y conocimientos. Me parecéis personas muy educadas y respetables –dijo sinceramente. Sabía que no podía estar mintiéndome porque tenía una expresión seria y confidente en su cara.

Comenzaba a caerme bien este chico; no parecía el niño frívolo, preponte y de más que Alice había pintado desde su punto de vista cuando Emmett nos leyó su expediente. Parecía ser de esas personas en las que podías confiar sin preocupaciones porque nunca te traicionarían.

-Pero parece ser que mis compañeras no están tan felices de compartir nada con nadie. Son un poco posesivas.

-Alice es igual; tampoco aceptó del todo bien la noticia de que dormiría con tus compañeras.

Jasper asintió para sí mientras pensaba con detenimiento en algo. Nos quedamos callados unos minutos sólo interrumpidos por el bullicio de la ciudad de noche. Iba a interrumpir el silencio preguntándole algo sobre Isabella, pero él se me adelantó con voz pausada.

-Tu compañera, la chica llamada Alice… ¿es muy problemática? –preguntó con curiosidad. Lo miré sin entender a qué se refería, él se removió en su puesto inquieto y continuó:

-Quiero decir que si es muy problemática a la hora de trabajar o en cualquier otra ocasión.

-Bueno –dije todavía con confusión por su pregunta-, problemática en el sentido de que complicará tu trabajo no es. Puede que sea un poco competitiva y reservada para ganar antes, pero es una persona increíble. Es la chica más simpática e hiperactiva que puedas llegar a conocer, y también la más mandona, cariñosa y fiel de todas. Es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, y nunca nos hemos separado entre nosotros ni de Emmett.

Volvió a asentir procesando toda la información recibida con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Parece ser la chica perfecta –murmuró inconscientemente. Me quedé perplejo por lo que oí, porque oí eso perfectamente; mas no dije nada para no incomodarlo y hacerle creer que no lo escuché.

¿Es posible que a Jasper le gustara un poco Alice? Bueno, no harían mala pareja ya que por lo que se ve él es muy buena persona y pacífica. Es el ying perfecto para la personalidad un poco de yang de Alice. Vale, creo que me fui por las ramas. Decidí que lo justo sería preguntar por Isabella, si Jasper preguntó por Alice merecía mi oportunidad.

-Jasper –lo llamé al ver que estaba distraído mirando a la gente pasar al frente nuestro. Volteó a verme esperándome-, ¿cómo es en realidad Isabella?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por nada en especial, simple curiosidad.

Alzó una ceja con picardía, gesto que ignoré por completo. Carraspeó un poco para hacerse el interesante y antes de comenzar a hablar preguntó:

-¿Te gustan las historias de miedo?

Abrí los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa de su pregunta tan inesperada. Esperaba que me insistiera en por qué la curiosidad, no que me preguntara si me gustaba el género de terror.

-¿T-tan mala e-es? –le preguntó en un tartamudeo nervioso. Él río a carcajadas provocando que la gente nos mirara como si estuviéramos locos.

Fruncí el ceño confundido, y después de aguantar tanta risa carraspeé para llamar su atención.

-Lo siento –logró articular tranquilo-. En realidad te pregunté eso para ver tu reacción, no porque haya algo malo de verdad.

-¡Qué gracioso! –ironicé. Jasper soltó otra risa pero no tan prolongada como antes.

-Perdona… pero bueno, si quieres saber sobre Bella tienes que intentar que le caiga bien a tu amigo Cullen.

Arrugué la nariz por su petición. Iba a ser un trabajo muy difícil.

-Si te soy sincero, creo que no voy a lograr mucho con él. Tendrás que ganarte su simpatía con tu esfuerzo.

-Está bien, pero un poco de tu ayuda lo agradecería –comentó. Lo miré impaciente, esperando que contestara mi pregunta antes realizada. Sonrió-. Bueno, sobre tu pregunta para que te hagas un pequeña idea de cómo es Bella tengo que decirte esto. Si quieres saber mejor todo su pasado debes preguntarle a ella una vez ganes su confianza; no puedo decirte ciertas cosas.

Asentí. Otra cosa que me pedía este hombre y me iba a costar mi vida. Suspiré para mis adentros.

-Isabella, o Bella como prefiere que la llamen la gente de confianza, es una chica muy competitiva e inteligente. Ella nunca dará su brazo a torcer en ninguna situación, y mucho menos con algo relacionado con la arqueología. Es una complete sabelotodo, una enciclopedia andante pero también es muy divertida. Le encanta leer cosas sobre la historia de Egipto, Persia, Macedonia… e Inglaterra –contó. Cuando pronunció la palabra Inglaterra, sonrió ligeramente al ver en mi rostro un gesto de suficiencia.

Con que sólo los ingleses nos sentíamos atraídos por los norteamericanos. Ya iba a ver esa señorita lo que es bueno, le cobraría sus maldades para conmigo.

-Se podría decir que de los tres, la que más va a ser reticente, envidiosa y fanfarrona, va a ser ella. Pero sólo lo es cuando hay una excavación por delante. No puedo decirte más; el resto averígualo de ella.

Procesé toda la poca pero valiosa información que me dio Jasper y me quedé con ganas de saber más. Sabía bien que de él no obtendría ni una palabra referida sobre Isabella (o Bella), pero me costaría lo mío obtenerla de ella. Tendría que intentar seducirla o algo por el estilo para fastidiarla por todo lo que me hizo en poco tiempo. Sí, me haría el inocente al frente suyo y luego tiraría la piedra y escondería la mano. Una risa perturbada reverberaba en mi cabeza, haciendo que la parte racional de mi cerebro suspirara con cansancio.

-Gracias por los datos, de todas maneras.

-De nada. Por cierto, creo que deberíamos marcharnos ya al hotel. Es tarde.

Miré mi reloj para comprobar la hora y llevaba razón; eran las nueve y media pasadas. Tendríamos que irnos a menos que quisiéramos tener las sábanas pegadas y perdernos un buen día de excavación en Luxor. Mañana cogeríamos un coche y conduciríamos hasta la ciudad elegida.

Por una vez deseé que Isabella estuviera en el mismo lugar que yo para molestarla. Se me ocurrió una idea para ir con ella sin que se percatara de mi manipulación.

-¿Vamos o no? –preguntó la voz de Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí con una sonrisa y nos fuimos a buscar un taxi por la ciudad. El recorrido del puerto al hotel se me hizo más corto debido a la presencia pacífica de Jasper. Hablábamos sobre lo que nos había gustado de esta carrera para elegirla. No coincidíamos en muchas cosas, pero era bueno que si quería ser amigo mío y de Emmett lo conociéramos.

Llegamos en veinte minutos a la puerta del hotel, pagamos cada uno su parte del trayecto y fuimos rumbo a nuestras habitaciones. Estábamos saliendo ya del ascensor cuando un Emmett sonriente se acercaba del lado opuesto al pasillo de su habitación.

Al vernos salir a Jasper y a mí juntos del ascensor y hablando, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara para matarme con la mirada.

Jasper se tensó un poco por la imponente figura de mi amigo, mas mantuvo su pequeña sonrisa incluso cuando Emmett se paró al frente nuestro.

Emmett se cruzó de brazos mirándome, esperando una respuesta o algo de mi parte.

-Emmett, te presento a mi nuevo amigo Jasper Whitlock que compartirá expedición con nosotros –dije tranquilamente.

-¿Amigo? –repitió con sorna mientras miraba de mala gana al aludido.

-Sí, amigo mío y pronto tuyo. Es buena persona así que deja de pensar lo que sé que estás pensando y acéptalo.

-¿Por qué siempre sabes lo que pasa por mi mente; acaso lees mentes? –me reprochó como niño pequeño, provocando una risa disimulada por Jasper.

Por suerte Emmett no lo escuchó porque si no lo descuartiza por reírse de él.

-Porque te conozco de toda la vida, es por eso tranquilo.

Emmett bufó viéndome antes de dirigir bien la mirada a nuestro acompañante. Estiró una mano a modo de saludo, que fue correspondido, y se presentó civilizadamente. Estaba orgulloso de él por no hacer el tonto ahora.

-Un gusto de conocerle de nuevo, señor Whitlock.

-Llámame Jasper y no me trates de tú que tenemos la misma edad. Es un gusto también poder hablar contigo por vez primera.

-Bueno –dije interrumpiendo sus saludos. Ambos me miraron con expresión más tranquila ahora; eso hizo que yo me tranquilizara-, yo me voy a mi habitación a planear la ruta. Nos vemos luego.

Asintieron y continuaron hablando un poco incómodos mientras me alejaba. Era bueno que Emmett se relacionara con gente nueva, y Jasper era el ideal de persona nueva. Llegué al cuarto donde me hospedaba con más relajación ahora que tenía alguien de confianza en el grupo de los norteamericanos. Cuando Alice se enterara de mi nueva amistad seguro me mataba; pero debía aceptarlo ya que seguro ella se llevaría genial con Jasper.

Arreglé todo lo que debía llevar mañana al viaje mientras escuchaba en la radio música clásica para relajarme. Acabé antes de lo que pensé de acomodar todo, por lo que antes de dormir decidí mirar mis mapas y apuntes. Me senté en la cama con los papeles y estuve viéndolos durante tanto tiempo que perdí la noción de él.

Justo iba a dormir cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación interrumpiéndome. Suspiré cansado y con los ojos pesados por las ganas de dormir, mas aun así fui a ver quién interrumpía mi noche. Era Emmett quien molestaba, y nada más abrirle la puerta se adentró a mi cuarto como si fuera el suyo.

-¿Ibas ya a dormir? –preguntó cuando observó la cama revuelta y la lámpara de la mesa encendida nada más.

-Sí porque si no te has dado cuenta mañana hay que madrugar. Estoy cansado, ¿qué quieres?

-Nada, sólo preguntarte por qué te hiciste amigo de ese Jasper y me lo presentaste para que fuera el mío.

-Pues porque es una gran persona por lo que se ve, y muy amable. Además, no te haría mal tener nuevos amigos y más variados. ¿Acaso te molestó que lo hiciera? –inquirí preocupado por haber molestado a Emmett.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado minutos atrás.

-En absoluto, sólo me sorprendió que te inmiscuyeras en mi vida cuando nunca lo haces; siempre soy yo –sonrió-. Tienes razón, parece ser un muy buen chico. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

-Me alegro entonces. Creo que va a ser el único de esa gente, junto con Charlotte, con el que congeniaremos –comenté sin poder evitarlo. Emmett me miró con curiosidad, sin entender del todo el sentido de mi frase.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo digo por la chica ésa, Isabella Swan. Es una pesada que me lleva molestando desde el poco tiempo que la conozco. La muy creída me dijo en mi cara que su universidad era mejor que la nuestra. ¿Lo puedes creer?

Mi amigo se rió estruendosamente en mi cara. Me enfadé y cogí una almohada para lanzársela en la cara. Cuando impactó en su cara dejó de reír, me miró con enfado y me tiró la almohada. No hice el intento de atacar otra vez porque sabía que acabaría mal, por lo que me limité a mirarle y preguntarle de qué se reía.

-Pues de que pareces estar atraído por esa chica –dijo. Lo fulminé con la mirada por decir semejante estupidez. Rió pero continuó hablando-. Vale, lo siento. Puede que sólo te parezca guapa y nada más. Pero no puedes decir que ella es una pesada y todos esos adjetivos que le adjudicaste porque la rubiecita sí es así.

-¿Rosalie Hale? –pregunté para confirmarlo. En realidad era la única chica rubia que conocíamos por el momento, pero es que estaba tan cansado que ya preguntaba cosas tontas.

-Claro, la única que conocemos. Será muy guapa y todo lo que tú quieras pero es una pedante. Antes intenté presentármele para ser educado aunque no quiero tratarlos, y lo que me dijo fue que ella con inglesitos no hablaba. Es una idiota, con el perdón de mi madre. No puedo contenerme –dijo. Sonreía por su cara de frustración.

Parece que a él también le atraía un poco una de las norteamericanas. Eh, un momento… ¿eso quería decir que a mí me atraía Bella? Vale que fuera guapa y tenía un gran cuerpo, pero de ahí a una atracción hay un gran trecho.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y presté más atención a la situación de Emmett.

-¿Te atrae, Emmett? –lo molesté como hizo él conmigo antes.

Bufó fuertemente antes de contestarme.

-Es guapa, pero no he dicho que me atraiga. De la atracción al gusto hay un gran trecho –sentenció diciendo las mismas palabras pensadas antes por mí.

Reí. Se notaba que éramos amigos de siempre, ya que pensábamos casi lo mismo.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices no lo voy a discutir. Ahora, si no te molesta, voy a dormir que estoy muy cansado y tenemos que madrugar. Buenas noches Emmett –me despedí de él yendo hacia mi cama y acostándome.

Emmett cogió la indirecta de que quería que se fuera después de un rato. Deduzco que tardo porque estaba pensando en cierta rubia muy pesada.

-Sí, buenas noches Edward –dijo antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse a su habitación.

Suspiré aliviado de pensar que por fin podría descansar. Apagué las luces, me quité los zapatos y en el momento me quedé dormido. Era mi primera noche en Egipto.

Era ya por la mañana cuando me desperté. Bostecé para desperezarme, restregué mis ojos y fui a ducharme para vestirme. Estuve varios minutos en la ducha recordando todo lo que pasó ayer noche hasta que volví a ver la hora y me percaté de que si no me apuraba los chicos no me esperarían más para desayunar.

Me vestí con la ropa más cómoda pero también elegante que tenía para bajar a comer. Ya tenía mi maleta preparada para marcharme hacia Luxor, y sólo me quedaba entregar las llaves del cuarto.

Bajé al restaurante, donde el profesor y Alice y Emmett me esperaban en la mesa empezando a comer. Me senté al lado de Emmett y pedí mi desayuno. Hablamos de cómo nos pareció lo poco que habíamos visto de Alejandría, la gente del lugar y más. La verdad el desayuno pasó muy ameno; me di cuenta de que en ningún momento vi a Jasper y el resto. Seguro ya habrían desayunado o fueron a comer fuera.

Acabamos de comer, entregamos las llaves al recepcionista y nos quedamos en el hall del hotel esperando a Alice que fue al baño para retocarse. Cuando llegó, el profesor carraspeó llamando nuestra atención mientras esperábamos que llegara el taxi. Recordé que no pude cumplir mi plan de ir con Bella, y la decepción me recorrió el cuerpo. Ya la molestaría después.

-Bueno chicos, sólo quería deciros que ahora sí comienza el viaje de vuestras vidas. Espero que disfrutéis cada instante de esta excavación y consigáis encontrar la tumba.

-Gracias, profesor Mcfayden –dijimos al unísono con una sonrisa. El profesor asintió y se giró a hablar con el taxista recién llegado. Metimos nuestras maletas en el gran taxi, dijimos nuestro destino y fuimos rumbo a Luxor.

Mientras íbamos en camino, yo miraba el paisaje. Fue ahí cuando de verdad caí en cuenta de en dónde estaba y qué iba a hacer. Sonreí completamente feliz. Este viaje sería el mejor de mi vida, lo aseguro.

* * *

**Hola a todas, siento la tardanza pero estaba ocupada. Quería agradecer por el apoyo que a recibido esta historia en tan solo dos capítulo: es increíble. Agradezco a todas las lectoras, todas. Las que me siguen desde Situaciones Al Límite y también las que ahora me empiezan a leer. Muchas gracias. Sólo espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y os guste los nuevos que subiré. Bos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	4. Luxor

**Luxor:**

-Bienvenidos a Luxor, damas y caballeros –nos dio la bienvenida el hombre egipcio que se encargaría de supervisar la expedición. Llevábamos aproximadamente tres horas de viaje en coche, y yo tenía un gran dolor de espalda por estar en la misma posición.

El recorrido fue entretenido gracias a las constantes bromas de Emmett y la hiperactividad de Alice; la cual nos hizo jugar dos veces al monopoli. En más de una ocasión, Emmett se atrevió a insinuarle al profesor si le gustaba la señora Spence. El aludido se sonrojo tanto que no hizo falta que dijera nada para afirmarlo.

Por eso ahora, por culpa de las risas de Alice y Emmett, el profesor estaba enfurruñado en su sitio sin dirigirnos la mirada.

-Espero que disfruten su estancia aquí en Luxor y aprovechéis esta oportunidad para encontrar uno de los tesoros más buscados en todo este tiempo: la tumba de Tutankamón. Vuestro itinerario consistirá en excavar aquí y en el Valle de los Reyes. Será una prueba contrarreloj para saber qué grupo arqueológico es mejor. Buena suerte y me despido hasta dentro de una hora –nos dijo el hombre antes de hacer un asentimiento con la cabeza e irse junto con Isabella y sus compañeros que acababan de llegar.

Jasper nos vio y agitó su mano a modo de saludo. Emmett y yo le devolvimos el gesto con una sonrisa interrumpida por el bufido de indignación por parte de Alice. Isabella me miró fijamente con una sonrisa genuina antes de dirigir su atención al jefe de la expedición; pero antes de prestarle atención, se inclinó a su compañera Rosalie y le susurró algo.

Ésta miró con su violácea mirada en nuestra dirección para al final fruncir el ceño por no sé qué motivo.

Emmett a mi lado rió bajito sin entender por qué. Decidí olvidar todo y dirigirme hacia la tienda de campaña-comedor para tomar un poco de refrigerio después de tan agotante viaje. Me senté en una de las sillas con una botella de agua y una manzana esperando a la hora de repartir las tiendas de campaña correctamente. Iba ya por el décimo mordisco de mi manzana, cuando unos pasos me alertaron de que no estaba solo. Ahí, eligiendo una pieza de fruta entre la variedad, estaba Isabella vestida con unos pantalones un poco holgados de color marrón, una camisa blanca de cuello en ''v'' de manga larga, unos tenis de aspecto resistente y un chaleco del mismo color que sus pantalones.

Aún así con ropa tan grande y de trabajo, Isabella se veía increíblemente bella. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que ya una vez me trajeron problemas. No podía permitirme flaquear, quizá cuando todo esto haya acabado pueda pedirle una cita pero creo que era un tanto imposible. Isabella se giró en dirección a la mesa con una manzana roja en las manos sin percatarse todavía de mi presencia. Fue cuando se sentó al frente mío cuando me vio y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Cullen –saludó con cortesía mi acompañante.

-Buenos días a usted también, Isabella. ¿Cómo ha amanecido esta mañana?

-Muy bien, gracias. No he podido dejar de pensar en el hecho de estar por fin aquí y conseguir la tumba.

-Me alegro de que sea tan optimista al pensar que encontrara la tumba –dije con sorna. Ella frunció el ceño sin decir nada y dio un mordisco a su manzana.

Eso sólo gesto me pareció de lo más sensual por parte suya. Pero tengo que dejar de pensar en eso.

-¿Le gusta el Sol? –pregunté a bote pronto sin ton ni son. Isabella me alzó una ceja perfectamente depilada a modo de sorpresa por mi pregunta, sonrió y le pegó otro mordisco a su manzana.

-Sí, aunque me parece que el Sol egipcio es excesivo y no estoy acostumbrada a ello. En Forks, ciudad donde nací, apenas hay luz solar. Sólo tengo en total un mes de Sol sin nubes y es en agosto. Todo el año llueve, nieva o simplemente está el cielo encapotado.

-¡Vaya! Yo siempre pensé que en Estados Unidos no llovía tanto como en Inglaterra –confesé haciéndome el sorprendido. Vamos, era ilógico pensar que en un país tan del norte no llueva; sólo me comportaba así para hacerme un poco el tonto y ver cómo reacciona Isabella.

-Pues se equivocaba, en mi país la lluvia no es tan constante y mucho más hermosa. Ya sabe, con ciudades como New York o Chicago los días lóbregos son mucho más interesantes. Seguro que en Inglaterra no es así, con eso de que todas sus ciudades son históricas parecerá un cementerio constante –se mofó sin mirarme directamente a la cara.

Hice un mohín por su suposición. No soportaba cuando la gente se metía con mi país sin darse la oportunidad de conocerlo. Decidí contraatacar para molestarla.

-Bueno, no es como usted piensa; en realidad, en Inglaterra, nada es lóbrego si se tiene por lo menos dos dedos de frente para apreciar la belleza arquitectónica de sus ciudades y el aire cultural que se respira en ella gracias a figuras célebres e importantes en la historia como Shakespeare, Austen, Newton, Darwin, etc. Personas que han aportado cosas importantes a la literatura, física, matemática y más. Pero claro, hay gente obtusa de mente que esto no lo ve como USTED comprenderá –dije remarcando el ''usted'' para dejarle claro de forma indirecta de que la estaba llamando tonta.

Isabella bufó indignada enviándome sendas miradas cargadas de resentimiento. No añadió nada más después de que la dejé completamente callada y así estuvimos un buen rato. Yo dibujando cosas en mi cuaderno de escrituras y ella escribiendo pero en el suyo.

Nuestra pequeña y efímera reunión se vio interrumpida por las voces de nuestros amigos que se acercaban a la tienda. Los dos levantamos la cabeza a la vez al escuchar cómo mi amiga Alice discutía en voz alta con alguien.

-Esto es inaudito –vociferaba su dulce voz mientras se acercaba-. Al principio toleré la idea de compartir tienda con ellas pero no pienso permitir que hagáis cambios de buenas a primeras. No señor.

-Alice, tendrás que aceptar las reglas si quieres continuar en la expedición o al menos empezarla. Es una decisión tomada entre la profesora Spence, el jefe Said de la excavación y yo. Si no aceptas la idea te tendrás que aguantar ya que no hay vuelta atrás –decía el profesor Mcfayden con voz autoritaria.

El profesor, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Charlotte aparecieron en el comedor sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. Miré a Isabella para ver si entendía algo, mas ella me vio de la misa forma con los ojos entrecerrados por la confusión.

Alice estaba roja de la furia de brazos cruzados. Los demás simplemente la veían sin expresión alguna y eso enfurecía aún más a mi amiga. Isabella carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de los presentes. Todos voltearon a vernos exceptuando Alice que veía al profesor incesantemente sin que éste le hiciera el mínimo caso.

-¿Sucede algo, profesora Spence? –preguntó inquieta Isabella. La aludida sonrió de manera arrepentida y comprensiva en nuestra dirección antes de hablar.

-No es nada malo dependiendo de donde se mire.

-Oh, vamos –exclamó molesta Alice por fin dirigiéndonos su atención. Continuó- profesora, ¿por qué no deja su pacifismo de lado y dice exactamente lo que le preguntó su alumna?

-Alice, esa no es forma de hablar –la reprendió el profesor. Ésta alzó la barbilla con orgullo e hizo caso omiso a lo anterior dicho.

-Lo que sucede, Bella es que hay un cambio de planes en la distribución de las tiendas de campaña –respondió. Isabella (o Bella como la iba a llamar a partir de ahora), la miró sin entender mientras esperaba que continuara-. Entre el profesor Mcfayden y yo principalmente, hemos acordado que la mejor forma para evitar enfrentamientos y disputas es que duerman dos personas por tienda.

-Bueno, supongo que no es tan malo y es lo mejor. ¿Por qué tanto el problema, entonces?

-El problema surge en el momento que dijimos que iba a ser chico y chica por tienda.

Me tensé al instante de comprender lo que eso significa. Quería decir que tendría que dormir con alguna mujer, no en la misma cama, pero sí la privacidad iba a ser más incómoda. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que me tocara con Alice.

-Y ya sa-bes c-con quién com-compartiremos cada u-no –tartamudeó Bella en lo que parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Charlotte asintió seria. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que Alice volvía a su actitud arisca de antes; eso no significaba nada bueno.

-¿Y bien? –la apremió Bella.

-La distribución de las tiendas es la siguiente: Rosalie con Emmett Cullen, Jasper con Alice Cullen y tú con Edward Masen –concluyó.

El silencio se apoderó de la estancia como un soplo de aire repentino en el desierto que deja a sus habitantes anonados. ¿En serio esto me estaba pasando a mí? No podía creerme en serio que fuera a compartir mi tienda con una mujer y esa mujer fuera Isabella Swan; la primera mujer que me había trastornado tanto como para que no dejara de pensar en ella.

Bella tenía una mirada turbada y con ganas de estrangular a alguien. Estuvo tan conmocionada por la noticia que no prestó atención a su alrededor hasta que el profesor Mcfayden dijo la palabra 'excavación'. Alice se veía un poco más calmada que antes, aunque por supuesto que no superaba la idea de tener que dormir con Jasper cuando tanto lo había y lo sigue criticando. Éste, en cambio, sonreía disimuladamente a la vez que observaba a Alice discretamente. Emmett tenían una expresión de total calma a diferencia de Rosalie, que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño hasta el punto que daba la impresión que ese gesto se le quedaría marcado siempre. Se escuchó el arrastrar de una silla furiosamente, y me di cuenta que fue Bella que se había levantado para salir, sin decir palabra, del comedor.

Rosalie susurró un ''permiso'' y se retiró para seguir a su amiga.

El resto nos quedamos sentados alrededor de la mesa mirando nuestras manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El jefe de la expedición apareció de repente haciendo que nos sobresaltáramos por estar tan metidos en nuestros pensamientos.

-Señores, les vengo a comunicar que deben prepararse para ir saliendo a la primera excavación de la expedición. Trabajaréis de manera individual pero cada cosa que veáis debéis compartirla con vuestro grupo, es decir, vuestro profesor guía y compañeros –nos informó con un inglés mezclado con el acento árabe-. Tenéis diez minutos para preparaos antes de partir a la zona de excavación. Nos vemos aquí después, hasta luego.

Salió sin decir más y cada uno fue directo a sus pertenencias sin hablarse. No alcancé a ver a Bella ni Rosalie en ningún momento; supongo que ya habrán regresado al comedor con sus cosas listas.

Metí en mi mochila lo imprescindible: protector solar, agua, mapa, cuaderno de apuntes, gafas, gorra, kit de arqueólogo y la cámara fotográfica. Revisé si no se me quedaba nada y regresé a la tienda. Efectivamente, ahí estaban Bella y Rosalie hablando en voz baja hasta que llegué. Ambas me miraron serias y continuaron hablando sin prestarme atención. Hice caso omiso de su presencia y me puse a esperar a mis compañeros. Primero apareció Jasper quien me saludó con una sonrisa. Rosalie se percató y lo miró con mala cara.

Luego entraron Emmett, Alice y los profesores junto con el jefe.

-Perfecto, ahora que todos están aquí podemos partir ya a nuestro destino. Cada grupo irá con su profesor en los taxis. Nos vemos en un rato.

-Muchachos –llamó nuestra atención Mcfayden nada más salió de la tienda el hombre. Los tres lo miramos atentamente- ahora sí comienza la acción. Felicidades.

Sonreí como un niño pequeño sin poder evitarlo y seguí al profesor con prisa por llegar. El recorrido del campamento a la zona de excavación fue corto. Cuando llegamos todo estaba preparado para que realizáramos nuestro trabajo de lo forma más cómoda posible. Dejamos todas nuestras pertenencias en distintas cajas precintadas con nuestros nombres y nos reunimos al lado de los profesores, el jefe de excavación y seis chicos desconocidos. Tres chicas y tres chicos. Todos eran bastante guapos, sinceramente, pero se veía que eran extranjeros.

Una de las chicas tenía el cabello recogido en un moño perfecto y era de un color rubio plateado. Su tez era blanca pero no tanto como la mía, y sus ojos eran de un color azul cielo bastante bonito. La chica se percató de mi mirada y me sonrió dulcemente provocándome un sonrojo. Aparte la mirada para ver a los demás. Otra de las chicas era bajita, de tez olivácea y cabello muy fino; a su lado había una chica pelirroja con alguna que otra pequita en su nariz como de porcelana. Todas eran increíblemente guapas, aunque no tanto como Alice, Rosalie y por supuesto Bella.

Los chicos eran todos de la misma altura, superando a las mujeres por escasos centímetros. A su lado, Emmett, Jasper y yo seríamos muy altos. El chico que estaba al lado de la rubia era moreno, de constitución fuerte y con una sonrisa muy blanca ya que no dejaba de sonreír. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y veía a Bella con deseo, mas esta no lo observaba por estar hablando con Rosalie.

Le fruncí el ceño inevitablemente al hombre provocando que se percatara y me viera como si estuviera loco. El siguiente hombre tenía una pequeña barba, blanco, desgarbado y con aires de grandeza. Dejé de verlo desde que me di cuenta que veía a Rosalie como si fuera un objeto. Por último, estaba un chico con el cabello rubio ceniza, ligeramente musculoso y mirada intimidante. Observaba a Alice con curiosidad y envidia. Qué raro.

Estaba acabando de analizar el aspecto de todos cuando la voz del profesor me distrajo haciendo que le prestara atención.

-Bueno, sé que os preguntaréis quiénes son estas personas –todos asentimos. Continuó-. Quiero presentaros a los arqueólogos que os ayudarán en la excavación a cada uno de vosotros. Todos se acaban de graduar con honores y tienen mucha experiencia. Espero que lo aprovechéis ya que Charlotte y yo nos dedicaremos a resolver dudas y evaluar.

-Exacto –esta vez habló Charlotte con una sonrisa en la cara. ¿Acaso esta mujer nunca dejaba de sonreír?-, todos vienen de distintas universidades del mundo y pienso que va a ser una experiencia multicultural. Os presento: de la universidad de Oxford vienen Edward Anthony Masen, Mary Alice Cullen y Emmett Charles Cullen.

Los tres asentimos a modo de saludo a la vez y dijimos un ''encantados'' al unísono. La profesora sonrió satisfecha de nuestros buenos modales y continuó presentándonos.

-Y de la universidad de Darmouth tenemos a Isabella Marie Swan, Jasper Whitlock y Rosalie Lilian Hale.

-Encantados –dijeron Rosalie y Bella de forma reticente, y Jasper con alegría. Charlotte miró mal a Bella y Rosalie por su evidente disconformidad, pero éstas no le prestaron atención.

-Ahora tenemos a Kate Mozarov de la universidad de Moscú –la presentó y era la chica rubia que me sonrió antes. Nos saludó con un inglés mezclado con el acento ruso que me hizo sonreír.

-James Stewart, de la universidad de Sídney –el chico rubio que no dejaba de mirar a Alice dijo un escueto hola que no gustó a nadie.

-Leah Clearwater de la universidad de Oklahoma –la morena bajita. Otra norteamericana más, qué bien. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente con estos tres y ahora hay cuatro.

-Jacob Black, también de la universidad de Oklahoma –perfecto, ahora eran cinco y lo peor es que era el chico de la dentadura blanca que miraba a Bella con deseo. Más le valía que no se acercara ni cinco metros a Bella, porque si no sufriría.

_¿Celoso, Edward?,_ me preguntó con sorna mi conciencia. Bufé internamente y la mandé a callar para que no se metiera en mi vida.

-Royce King de la universidad de Singapur –Rosalie lo miró con asco al ver que la observaba tan asquerosamente.

-Y por último Maggie Mcgregor, de la universidad de Edimburgo -¡por fin alguien con raíces británicas! Al menos podríamos sentirnos más como en casa con ella, incluso aunque su inglés fuera tan difícil de entender hasta para mí. Creo que nos iba a costar un tiempo coger su ritmo de habla.

-Como veis, todos hablan inglés excepto Kate, pero eso no va a ser ningún problema. Bien, vamos ahora con la repartición de parejas. Edward con Kate, Alice con James, Emmett con Leah, Isabella con Jacob, Rosalie con Royce y Jasper con Maggie. Cada uno tiene a unos grandes arqueólogos, por lo que vais a disfrutar. Nosotros nos vamos y os dejamos para que comencéis la excavación. Buena suerte a todos.

-Gracias –respondimos al unísono antes de que el profesor y Charlotte se perdieran de nuestra vista. Cada pareja se juntó para trabajar desde ahora.

Kate se acercó a mí con una sonrisa tímida y me indicó el camino para ir a nuestra zona de excavación. No dijimos nada, sólo agarré mis utensilios y Kate los suyos para irnos a trabajar. Había una zona delimitada por cuerdas que nos indicaba dónde trabajaríamos. Kate y yo dejamos todo en el suelo y empezamos a sacar las cosas necesarias.

-Así que eres de Oxford –dijo Kate en un momento cuando estaba yo con la pala pequeña para quitar la arena. La miré un segundo pero ella estaba afanada en cavar con delicadeza por seguridad.

-Bueno, en realidad nací en Stratford-Upon-Avon; Alice y Emmett sí son de Oxford. Lo que pasa es que me mudé desde los siete años a Oxford por el trabajo de mi padre, y prácticamente soy de ahí.

-¿Stranford-Upon-Avon? No me suena esa ciudad, parece un lugar recóndito –admitió en voz baja.

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Tranquila, todos dicen lo mismo cuando les digo de dónde soy. Para que se te haga más fácil de saber, ahí nación William Shakespeare. Es una ciudad realmente hermosa y está casi en el centro de Inglaterra –le conté con nostalgia en la voz. Extrañaba tanto caminar por los parques y pequeños bosques interminables… Su verdura y frescor era incluso mejor que el de Oxford. Era perfecto.

-Se nota a leguas que extrañas el lugar. Seguro que es muy bonito.

Asentí de acuerdo. No hay nada en el mundo que se compare con las bellezas naturales y culturales de Inglaterra y el Reino Unido en general. Escuché como Kate soltaba un suspiro cansado y nostálgico.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunté con curiosidad. Kate soltó otro suspiro antes de contestar.

-Nada, solamente que extraño mucho Rusia. Extraño a mis padres y a mi novio Garrett.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas fuera de Rusia? Desearía conocerlo, me atrae todos los países fríos; supongo que estoy tan acostumbrado al frío que no me veo visitando el Caribe o cualquier otro país soleado.

Kate rió por mi ocurrencia como si fuera el tintineo de las campanas.

-Tiene sentido lo que dices. Y con respecto a cuánto llevo fuera, son ya dos años de puros viajes por todo el mundo.

-Lo siento –dije con pena y posando una mano sobre su hombro en muestra de apoyo.

-No pasa nada; bueno –dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno más alegre como quien enciende y apaga un interruptor- será mejor que nos concentremos en acabar esto pronto. Sólo nos queda una hora y media más antes de ir a cenar.

Asentí y me puse manos a la obra en cavar mejor. Sabía que nada iba a encontrar aquí porque ya llevábamos mucho y sólo salía tierra y más tierra. Kate parecía ser una gran persona, amable y muy inteligente. Cuando me contó que llevaba dos años fuera de Rusia, me dolió sin proponérmelo al pensarme fuera de Inglaterra tanto tiempo. Aunque ahora que era arqueólogo no estaría tanto tiempo en mi casa, obviamente. Ya me costaba pensar que estaría medio año aquí, más tiempo era peor.

Estuvimos horas trabajando sin descanso sólo interrumpidos por nuestras constantes preguntas para conocernos mejor. Según lo que me contó, llevaba de novia con Garrett desde hace cuatro años y tienen planeado casarse; tiene una hermana más pequeña tres años llamada Irina que estudiaba filología inglesa en la capital. Tocaba el piano como yo y se ofreció a ser un dúo algún día conmigo sin demora. Me gustaba mucho, la verdad: era como la hermana que nunca tuve ni tendré.

El jefe de excavación hizo sonar su silbato para llamar nuestra atención avisándonos de que había acabado el día de trabajo por hoy. Se oyó un suspiro común de alivio.

Estaba caminando junto con Kate mientras hablábamos animadamente de nuestra música, cuando escuché unas risitas provenientes de delante de nosotros. Miré en la dirección correcta y era Bella riendo a carcajadas con el tal Jacob que no dejaba de sonreír con una mano puesta en los hombros de ella. Un calor desconocido que reconocí como furia me recorrió todo el cuerpo imposibilitando mi paso. Mi acompañante se dio cuenta y pasó varias veces su mano al frente mío para atraer mi atención; pero yo no podía de dejar de ver con rabia al Jacob ése.

-Te gusta ésa chica, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kate interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Volteé a verla para verla mirar a Bella con una mini sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no –respondí con voz ronca y continuando mi camino esta vez con más rabia y ganas de matar a alguien.

-Lo que traducido a tu idioma es sí. Tranquilo, te entiendo pero no te pongas tan celoso. Está claro que ella no está interesada en él; soy muy buena leyendo el lenguaje corporal y más fácil se me hace por ser mujer. Sé que no nos conocemos de más de cuatro horas, pero puedes confiar en mí.

-Gracias –dije escuetamente sin añadir más nada. No me apetecía dejarme más en evidencia. ¿Pero qué dices? No te gusta Bella, Edward. ¡No! Ella es imposible, engreída y no tiene tus mismos ideales. Deja que se relacione con el complejo de perro ése. Aparte, si tan buena era leyendo el lenguaje de signos, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de que quería que se callara la boca y no hablara del tema?

-Ok, entendí. Mejor dejo el tema, y por cierto, deja de caminar que si no traspasarás la tienda. Hemos llegado.

Era cierto, ya habíamos llegado y yo seguía caminando como un loco desquiciado por no prestar atención. Me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo entrando a la tienda donde todos estaban sirviéndose la comida ya. Olía delicioso. Una gran variedad de comida egipcia y no egipcia estaba al frente de nuestros ojos e inconscientemente me encontraba sirviéndome un poco de arroz sin darme cuenta.

Fui a sentarme lo más alejado posible de Bella, que seguía riendo muy feliz con Jacob y me enfurruñé tranquilo. Pude ver como Kate sonreía y sacudía la cabeza con resignación; se sentó junto a mí y no añadió nada más en toda la noche. Una vez hube acabado de comer, salí sin despedirme de nadie excepto de Kate a mi tienda.

Mis niervos se habían cansado de soportar las estúpidas risas de Bella y Jacob toda la cena. Claro, como los dos eran paisanos se entendían muy bien. Gruñí tan fuerte que uno de los peones que trabajaban en la cocina se me quedó viendo como un loco cuando pasé a su lado. Seguí con mi murga de gruñidos todo el rato y nada más llegar a mi tienda me desvestí tirando todo al suelo y poniéndome la ropa de dormir. Estuve un rato leyendo mi libro favorito ''Muerte en el Nilo'' de Agatha Christie. Ja, qué apropiado para el lugar donde me encontraba. Llevaba leído ya diez capítulos cuando entró una Bella ruborizada por la risa. La miré embobado y con celos a través de mis gafas para leer; ella se dio cuenta y no dijo nada. Se limitó a ir tras el biombo que teníamos para cambiarnos y luego salió con su ropa de dormir. Cogió un libro que no alcancé a ver su título y se quedó callada mucho tiempo.

Bostecé sin poder evitarlo y me restregué los ojos cansados. Sería mejor que durmiera ya. Me acomodé en mi cama, me quité las gafas y di la espalda a mi compañera 'querida' de tienda.

-Buenas noches, Bella –le dije con sueño. Sentí su mirada en mi nuca un momento antes de que respondiera. Seguro se sorprendió por cómo la llamé. Sonreí satisfecho por dejarla tan trabada.

-Buenas noches, Edward –respondió con el rastro de una sonrisa en la voz. Una sonrisa boba de satisfacción me surcó la cara. Había conseguido que me llamara por mi nombre de pila, íbamos avanzando.

Volví a bostezar y me dejé entregar a los sueños con felicidad por mis logros y celos por lo que me querían quitar.

* * *

**Siento muchísimo el retraso; sé que no tengo excusa pero estaba muy ocupada y además estuve todo el fin de semana fuera por mi cumpleaños. En serio, no merezco tener el beneficio de la duda, pero espero que me lo aceptéis. Sólo espero que os haya gustado mi capítulo que me costó TRES días escribirlo. Ahora, antes de despedirme hasta el siguiente capítulo, deseo que os cuidéis tods mucho porque este tsunami que azota todo el pacífico me tiene muy nerviosa. Bueno, pero sólo hay que pensar en positivo y saldremos todos de esta.**

**Ahora sí os dejo y gracias por seguirme.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	5. Descubrimiento

**Descubrimiento: **

El despertador a mi lado hizo su habitual trabajo de despertarme, valga la redundancia. Siempre era tan inoportuno, tanto así que interrumpió mi maravilloso sueño donde estaba tirando al tal Jacob por el pico de la pirámide de Keops. Sí, era un poco macabro el sueño pero ese chico sacaba mis sentimientos más primarios.

Justo cuando pensé que había conseguido volver a dormirme y olvidarme de mi 'querido' despertador, se hizo notar más. Con un gruñido y los ojos entrecerrados paré el sonido antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta después. Romperlo. Apenas estaba amaneciendo, maldita sea, eran las cinco de la mañana. ¿En qué momento se me pudo ocurrir poner el reloj a esta hora?

Una risita mal disimulada se escuchó de fondo a mis pensamientos. Miré en la dirección a ese sonido, comprobando que Bella estaba acostada sin moverse y susurrando cosas sin sentido. Puede que haya sido ella pero por ahora parecía dormida.

Me levanté sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido alguno, hasta el borde de su cama. Su respiración era acompasada, corroborando su estado de somnolencia; me agaché ligeramente para ver si era verdad. Si estuviera despierta me sentiría cerca y se tensaría. Lo más normal en una persona.

Pero desde este momento aprendería que Bella era de todo menos normal. Sobre todo cuando dormía.

-Eres tan guapo… -susurraba mientras sonreía de forma coqueta. ¡Vaya! Hasta durmiendo era presumida.

-No te hagas de rogar… sí, claro… ciérralos- decía.

Me estrujaba los sesos por intentar entender qué decía, pero era tarea imposible. Decidí que la mejor forma de medio entenderla era prestarle más atención.

-Tú también lo desea… bésame ahora –concluyó. Como si de un palo se tratara mi espina dorsal, me tensé en mi sitio sin saber qué entender.

¿Con quién estaría soñando? ¿A quién tenía deseos de besar en verdad? ¿Sería a Jacob? Pero si sólo se conocían de un día, no podría gustarle tan pronto.

_Recuerda que tú estás babeando por ella y sólo os conocéis de casi cinco días, _me recordó mi cerebro.

_¡Yo no babeo por ella!,_ gruñí internamente.

-Bésame ahora, Edw… -interrumpió la voz de Bella mi discusión interna. ¿Edw?

¿Será que soñaba conmigo? Una sonrisa de suficiencia surcó mi cara inevitablemente.

-Bésame ahora, Jacob.

Molestia. Eso fue todo lo que logré captar del torrente de sentimientos que recorrió mi cuerpo una vez escuché a Bella pedirle en sueños a Jacob que la besara. Esto era un complot en contra mía. Minutos antes casi pronunció mi nombre –o esperaba que fuera el mío-, y como si supiera que la escuchaba y que sonreía por ello, cambió el rumbo de la frase para decir Jacob.

No iba a estar más como un estúpido aquí parado, por lo que me iría a dar una ducha. Fui a buscar mis ropas mientras refunfuñaba incoherencias por lo bajini para no despertarla. Aunque debería hacer ruido para interrumpir sus sueños, pero era ante todo un caballero.

Estaba saliendo ya con todas mis cosas de baño, cuando otra vez la risita que escuché al despertarme se hizo presente. Volteé ligeramente para descubrir que en realidad Bella estaba despierta, mas sólo la vi roncando, literalmente.

La ducha pasó lo más lenta que se pueda nadie imaginar; claro, todo gracias a mis imágenes mentales donde Bella y Jacob se besaban apasionadamente. Estaba tan furioso que sin darme cuenta, mientras me lavaba los brazos con la esponja, froté tan fuerte que me rasguñé. Un sonido desgarrador desde el fondo de mi pecho salió a flote al sentir el escozor de la herida.

Genial, ahora faltaba que por su culpa me auto-dañara. Olvidándome de la herida, salía de la ducha rústica envuelto en mi toalla para ponerme el protector solar. Una vez estuve lo suficientemente arreglado para que Alice no se quejara, salí de la habitación y fui de regreso a mi tienda.

Sí, la gente pensará cómo puede haber un baño en medio del casi desierto alrededor de las pirámides y yo durmiendo en una tienda. Bueno, se podría decir que era una especie de baño público bastante lujoso para donde nos encontrábamos.

Cuando entré a la tienda, ya mi compañera estaba despierta acomodando su cama. Bufé inconscientemente al recordar lo que pasó hace una hora, esto provocó que Bella se percatara de mi presencia y volteara a verme. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios sin razón alguna y se limitó a saludarme para evitar que me diera cuenta de algo.

-Buenos días, Edward –saludó con alegría. Dejé todas mis pertenencias en el petate que traje al viaje y acomodé mi cama también.

-Buenos días, Bella. ¿Qué tal has dormido? –pregunté con falsa amabilidad.

-Fantásticamente, gracias. Creo que nunca había tenido un sueño tan placentero como el de esta noche, ciertamente.

-Mm, qué bien –fue todo lo que pude responder sin que se notara el enfado debajo.

Continué sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Bella, acomodando mi cama. Estaba tan concentrado que no me percaté de que hace más de cinco minutos la arreglé y yo seguía intentando quitar las arrugas inexistentes.

-¿Puedo pasar, Edward? –preguntó una voz femenina muy conocida. Kate. Un bufido procedente de Bella, la cual no me acordaba que estaba aquí, hizo que la viera con el ceño fruncido sin entender su reacción; mas ella no me estaba viendo a mí, sino a su reflejo en el espejo de mano que tenía.

-Adelante Kate –dije alzando un poco la voz. Volvía a sentir a Bella bufar cuando llamé a Kate por su nombre de pila y de manera cercana.

Kate entró con alegría a la tienda sin prestar atención a la presencia de Bella, hecho que molestó al parecer más a mi querida compañera. La dulce Kate como Bella decía cosas en voz baja y mala cara, y se acercó a ella para saludarla amablemente.

-Muy bueno días, Isabella. ¿Qué tal con Jacob? –preguntó con su inconfundible acento ruso acompañado de su voz suave como la seda.

Bella la observó de pies a cabeza con una mueca antes de responder a la pregunta. Sentí como Kate se ponía nerviosa por el escrutinio sin fundamento e intentó mantener la sonrisa. No entendía por qué Bella se comportaba así, no había razón para que tratara a Kate de esa forma cuando no la conocía.

Puede que yo tampoco la conociera a la perfección, pero parecía el prototipo de hermana mayor que siempre soñé tener. Además, dudaba que fuera como Alice para criticar la manera en que iba vestida. Simplemente llevaba la ropa de trabajo y unas gafas redondas.

Hubo un momento de ese silencioso examen al que ponía Bella a Kate a prueba, en el que me sentí como si yo fuera el culpable de todo. Era un sentimiento un poco ilógico, ya que yo no había hecho nada.

Por fin, Bella dejó de examinar a mi compañera de expedición y contestó su pregunta con sorna.

-Buenos días para usted también, Kate. Me va muy bien con Jacob, es un chico increíble y extremadamente guapo. Nunca podría haber imaginado que pudiera compartir mi expedición con alguien tan maravilloso en medio de tanta basura –dijo mirándola fijamente. Aun así, pude percibir el doble sentido de la frase, la cual seguro iba muy dirigido a mí.

Me crucé de brazos para disimular como mi pecho empezaba a subir y bajar rápidamente debido a la furia que recorría mi cuerpo al ser mencionado Jacob por labios de cualquiera, y más de Bella. No entendía por qué siempre reaccionaba de forma exagerada ante cualquier cosa relacionada con Bella, y tampoco sabía si eso me gustaba o no. Nunca antes lo había sentido.

-Bueno, eh, supongo que siempre hay malos momentos con los compañeros. De cualquier forma, me alegro que le vaya bien con él, es un chico muy divertido y amigable, tiene suerte de haberle tocado con él –comentó Kate en un intento de aligerar la atmósfera tensa.

Lo único que provocó es que me diera más rabia hacia Jacob por hacer que Kate pensara tan bien de él y ésta hablara con Bella sobre ello.

-Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de su compañero, Kate. Aunque es bien dicho que no todos corremos con la misma suerte.

La cara de incredulidad que se me quedó al escuchar como Bella hablaba mal de mí en frente mío era impresionante. De verdad, no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban. ¿Cómo osaba hablar de esa forma de mí? A su querido Jacob lo conocía de un día, y aunque a mí sólo de cinco, cualquiera podría comprobar que era encantador y mucho mejor que Jacob.

Kate me miró con pena por el atrevimiento de Bella, y yo sólo pude fruncir los labios y asentir con la cabeza indicándole que nos fuéramos lo antes posible de aquí. No quería cometer una locura de la que luego pudiera arrepentirme. Por supuesto que no haría nada extremo, pero sí le diría unas cuantas cosas.

-Ajá, de acuerdo –habló Kate con nerviosismo en la voz. Bella sonreía satisfactoriamente sin mirarme todavía-, será mejor que Edward y yo nos vayamos a desayunar para comenzar a trabajar lo antes posible. Nos veremos luego, Isabella.

Salimos de la tienda sin esperar respuesta por parte de Bella y nos dirigimos con paso apresurado a la tienda-comedor a desayunar.

Como siempre, llegamos los primeros y pudimos elegir más libremente la comida sin miedo a que Emmett acabara con todo lo bueno y no se pueda elegir. Tomé un zumo de naranja, una manzana, un poco de té y unas tostadas para desayunar. Solía desayunar eso mismo en Inglaterra excepto cuando mi madre decidía preparar el tradicional _English Breakfast._ Fui a sentarme aún con la rabia en mi cuerpo sin prestarle atención a nada hasta que Kate se sentó al frente mío y agitó su mano delante de mis ojos para llamar mi atención.

-Estabas en la Luna. ¿Estás molesto por lo que dijo Bella? Si es así, siento haber sacado el tema y…

-Kate, -la interrumpí mirándola fijamente. Kate tenía una expresión de culpa en el rostro que hizo estragos en mí, provocando que mi furia disminuyera- no tienes la culpa de nada. Tú simplemente estabas siendo amable, al contrario de Bella. Me importa muy poco lo que piense ella de mí.

-¿Seguro? La forma en que te comportabas daba a entender otra cosa completamente diferente. Te importa lo que piense de ti, admítelo.

Mordí la tostada sin decir nada; esto provocó que Kate riera sin razón alguna.

-Si no es molestia, ¿se puede saber de qué te ríes? –pregunté un poco arisco.

Kate se mordió el labio para evitar reír más y ponerse en problemas conmigo, y tomó un poco de su café para calmarse. Esperé pacientemente a que me contestara.

-Lo siento –logró decir luego de haberse calmado-, en realidad me reía porque se me hizo graciosa la cara que pusiste cuando Bella dijo que sentía que no hubiera tenido tan buena suerte con mi compañero. Simplemente lo recordé al tú decir que te daba igual lo que pensara.

-Sinceramente, no le veo la gracia a nada de esto.

-Lo que significa que admites que sí te importa lo que ella piense –dijo con una sonrisa de picardía en el rostro.

Un gemido de cansancio por tener que explicar siempre lo mismo hizo acto de presencia. No soportaba cuando la gente se volvía tan insistente en un tema tan absurdo.

Decidí ignorarla y continuar comiendo para poder estar listo lo antes posible para el trabajo. Kate se percató de mi intención y por fin, decidió no insistir tanto en el tema. Estábamos comiendo en un perfecto silencio cuando la voz de Emmett y Alice llegó a mis oídos alertándome de que llegaban a comer.

-Por favor, Em, te suplico que le pidas al profesor que te ponga con James y yo me quede con Leah. No sabemos lo insoportable que es dormir con un tío que es sonámbulo y termina durmiendo contigo en tu cama, y luego por la mañana, te pregunta qué haces en SU cama.

-Ah, claro, y es preferible que lo haga conmigo para que la gente luego piense que somos homosexuales o algo –dijo la voz de Emmett con ironía.

Los dos hermanos entraron por fin a la tienda sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia y fueron directamente a preparar su desayuno. Pude ver como Alice cogía lo mismo que yo y Emmett el doble de lo mismo. Kate observaba la escena entre divertida y confundida por lo que hablaban.

Emmett se sentó a mi lado y me saludó cuando me vio. Saludó a Kate y se dispuso a comer sin prestar atención a los gritos de indignación de su hermana.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Alice? –le pregunté curioso. Alice me observó con ojos lloroso por la rabia y asintió sin decir nada a la vez que bebía un poco de su té para relajarse.

-Lo que pasa es que quiero cambiar mi pareja de tienda con Emmett y él se niega a dormir con otro hombre en la misma tienda. Encima de que todavía le doy mis razones, no da su brazo a torcer. Para hermanos así quién necesita enemigos.

-No seas exagerada, Alice. Me niego a dormir con él porque sencillamente tengo mi dignidad como hombre y estoy muy cómodo con Leah. Es una chica muy simpática y bromista, no me apetece estar con otra persona que no se parezca a mí.

-¡Ag! Juro que a veces me da ganas de decirle a mamá que te encierre en tu cuarto y no te deje salir de ahí.

-Bueno, Alice –intervino Kate educadamente. Alice la miró seria con los restos del enfado hacia Emmett aún presentes.- si lo deseas, puedes dormir en mi tienda y yo le digo a Jacob que se quede con James. Si le pedimos a Peter o Charlotte que nos cambien sólo a la hora de dormir, no creo que tengan inconvenientes.

El rostro de Alice brilló con alegría por las palabras de Kate, y sin poder contenerse, saltó de su silla y la abrazó efusivamente del cuello. Kate rio divertida por su reacción.

-Muchísimas gracias, Kate. Ojalá tú fueras mi hermana y no Emmett, que no se preocupa por mí. Acabas de salvarme la vida.

-No es para tanto, tranquila.

Emmett comía a mi lado con el rostro impertérrito, sin importarle lo que dijo Alice ya que él sabía que su hermana lo adoraba por sobre todas las cosas con sus bromas incluidas.

-Kate –continuó Alice ahora más alegre-, cuando necesites ayuda en cualquier cosa me lo pides sin problema, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo ayudarte en algún peinado sofisticado que resalte tu bonito rubio o alguna ropa o algo.

-Ja, ja. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Alice, pero creo que en medio del calor y la arena no es bueno desperdiciar un bonito conjunto.

-Cierto.

Continuamos comiendo entre las risas y conversaciones de Kate y Alice. Todos estábamos tan centrados en nuestra pequeña tertulia, que no nos dimos cuenta de que llegó el resto de compañeros hasta que se sentaron a la mesa a comer.

Jasper se sentó a mi otro lado con un saludo amable y una pequeña mirada de bobo enamorado a Alice. Observé como Alice fruncía involuntariamente el ceño y se sonrojaba un poco cuando miraba de vez en cuando a Jasper. Al otro extremo de la mesa, Rosalie intentaba sonreír a su compañero –Royce, creo que se llamaba- mientras masticaba con rapidez un poco de fruta.

Se notaba a 100 millas que el hombre ese era un poco pesado. Al parecer Emmett también se percató y lanzó un poco de pan hacia él sin que se diera cuenta.

Royce lo miró enfadado, recriminándole por qué le lanzó el pan.

-Lo siento, es que estaba un poco duro y cuando lo fui a partir se me resbaló –dijo con una falsa sonrisa inocente. Suficiente para dejarlo confundido y sin argumentos.

Rosalie soltó una risita al descubrir que todo era una treta de Em, y lo miró con agradecimiento. Emmett asintió con una sonrisa y continuó hablando con una bromista Leah, la cual de vez en cuando miraba a Jacob con apreciación y a Bella con celos.

Jacob se dio cuenta y dejó de sonreír a Bella. _Interesante, _pensé. Así pasó el desayuno, yo observando detalladamente las expresiones de las personas presentes e intentando saber que pensaban, y el resto hablando entre sí. Kate con Maggie y Jasper, Bella con Jacob, Emmett con Leah y su hermana –la cual ya lo había perdonado-, Royce intentado ligar con una Rosalie bastante incómoda y James dibujando cosas en un papel.

En un momento de la mañana, el profesor y Charlotte aparecieron riendo de alguna cosa y se sentaron a comer. Alice les preguntó si podría ella dormir con Kate y Jacob con James; los aludidos se le quedaron viendo sin entender nada. El profesor la dejó con la condición de que no molestara a Kate con sus obsesiones a la moda.

James y Jacob se encogieron de hombros mirándose y continuaron haciendo lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Alice hablara con Peter.

Volví a mi tienda a recoger mis cosas para la excavación, y salí de nuevo rápido para reunirme con Kate. Trabajamos más concentrados que ayer en la excavación, con alguna que otra broma por parte de ambos o alguna insinuación de Kate referido a Bella.

En eso no le hice mucho caso, y cambiaba de tema rápidamente. Al otro lado de la excavación, Alice exclamaba indignada a James cuando hacía cosas que no eran de su agrado.

-¡Por Dios, excava con más glamour! Te estás ensuciando todo de arena sin necesidad, luego pretendes conquistar a Victoria así –decía.

La cara de James era de resignación ante los gritos de su compañera todos estos meses. Pobre hombre, lo compadecía; Alice podía llegar a ser muy molesta cuando quería. Sobre todo con las cosas referidas a la moda.

-Alice, no es para tanto, es lógico que me ensucie de arena. Además, a lo mejor a Victoria le gusto más así –contestó James con tranquilidad.

Alice bufó molesta y se dispuso a excavar en una postura un tanto incómoda. Kate sacudió la cabeza con una risa y me apremió a que prestara atención a mi trabajo.

Todos estábamos ya un poco agotados de tanto excavar cuando de repente Kate a mi lado soltó una exclamación de sorpresa alertando a todos.

-¿Qué pasó, Kate? –pregunté preocupado. Mi compañera no dijo nada, sólo me indicó con la cabeza que mirara el suelo donde trabajábamos.

¡No podía ser cierto! Saqué la pequeña caja que estaba enterrada en la arena y le quité toda la suciedad de encima con la brocha. Era de un color negro como la noche y tenía incrustado alguna que otra piedra preciosa en ella. Había escrito un pasaje del 'Libro de los Muertos' en jeroglíficos, y estaba remarcado por un poco de oro o algo que se le parecía.

El resto de compañeros de la expedición abandonaron sus puestos y se acercaron a nosotros dos para mirar curiosos lo que acabábamos de encontrar. Abrí la caja con sumo cuidado para no dañarla y cogí su contenido.

Era un trozo de papel de papiro atado con un poco de hebras del mismo. Lo desaté y vi algo impresionante en él.

-¡Es un mapa del antiguo Egipto! –exclamó una muy sorprendida Bella tras de mí. Se había agachado detrás de mí para ver mejor, y tenía una mano apoyada en mi hombro para sostenerse. Olvidé el hecho de que la tenía tan cerca y centré mis pensamientos en el mapa de mis manos.

-Es increíble –dijo esta vez Jasper.- Con ese mapa se puede tener una idea más exacta de cómo era la antigua civilización y buscar más fácilmente la tumba.

-Cierto, por eso será mejor con nos reunamos con los profesores lo antes posible y dejemos las excavaciones para después. Ya se está acercando la hora de comer –añadí con voz aún sorprendida por el descubrimiento de Kate.

Todos asintieron y se fueron a coger sus cosas para buscar a los profesores. Dejé todas mis pertenencias en mi tienda y salí corriendo a buscar al profesor. Lo encontré junto a Charlotte observando unos libros de historia de Egipto en el comedor.

-Profesor, le tengo algo que encontramos Kate y yo hace un momento.

-¿Sí? Enséñamelo, por favor, Edward –pidió el profesor Mcfayden con sorpresa y satisfacción.

Le entregué con sumo cuidado la caja al profesor, y en ese momento aparecieron todos con curiosidad por qué diría el profesor.

Ambos, tanto Charlotte como Peter, miraban emocionados el mapa sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Parecía como si no pudieran creer que tenían en sus manos una completa reliquia incluso más importante, o igual, que la tumba de Tutankamón.

Susurraban cosas como _no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, estos chicos son increíbles,_ y más.

-Increíble –fue todo lo que dijo Charlotte.

-Edward, ¿tienes la menor idea del gran descubrimiento que Kate y tú habéis hecho? ¡Habéis encontrado un mapa de la antigua Egipto y sus zonas más importantes! Con esto, tú, Kate y el resto podéis ayudaros para la búsqueda. Este mapa lo mandaré a poner en un atril aquí para que cuando queráis consultar algo podáis verlo. Bueno, para evitar los robos lo guardaré en un sitio seguro y sólo me lo tenéis que pedir cuando lo necesitéis.

Todos asentimos a la vez, de acuerdo con la idea del profesor. Ahora que analizaba todo desde una perspectiva más tranquila luego de la adrenalina del descubrimiento, caí en cuenta de la gran repercusión que esto tendría y como simplemente por descubrir el mapa, la universidad de Oxford se llevaría un gran reconocimiento.

Sonreí satisfecho de llevarles ventaja a los norteamericanos; más bien a Bella, ya que Jasper me caía bien y Rosalie parecía buena persona.

-Chicos, sé que estaréis agotados por trabajar desde temprano, así que podéis iros a comer tranquilos y tenéis la tarde libre para celebrar el hallazgo –nos informó una Charlotte todavía impresionada.

Un 'gracias' al unísono por parte de todos se oyó en el comedor y cada uno fue a su tienda a prepararse para comer. Me despedí de Kate con una felicitación por su hallazgo, aunque ella insistió que en realidad lo hallé yo sin darme cuenta cuando estaba distraído en otra cosa mientras excavaba. Entré a mi tienda, cogí mis ropas limpias y me disponía a ir al baño cuando una Bella un poco sorprendida por todo y celosa, me interceptó el camino.

-Muchas felicidades, Masen –dijo entre dientes. Estaba realmente celosa, si no, no hubiera utilizado mi apellido para dirigirse a mí.

-Gracias, Bella. Cualquiera podría haberlo encontrado, supongo –respondí modesto.

Bella suavizó las facciones al percatarse de que lo decía por ella, y agachó la cabeza un poco sonrojada. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, y levanté su barbilla con mi mano derecha sin darme cuenta.

Ella se sorprendió e incrementó su sonrojo. Le sonreí amablemente.

-¿Te apetecería ir a comer conmigo más tarde? Tenía planeado visitar un poco la ciudad en cuanto tuviera tiempo, y qué mejor que con una de las futuras arqueólogas más inteligentes.

Bella sonrió sonrojada y asintió de acuerdo.

-Está bien, supongo que será bueno que nos conozcamos un poco más cuando vamos a dormir en la misma tienda durante mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, nos vemos en el comedor para salir dentro de dos hora si te parece –acordé soltando su cara y empezando a dirigirme a la salida para ir al baño a prepararme.

-Nos vemos, Edward.

Volví a sonreír, esta vez satisfecho de haber conseguido que dejara de enfadarse conmigo, y corrí al baño a prepararme. Debía verme bien para la comida, aunque no entendía por qué esa preocupación, y llamar a mi madre que hacía tiempo no hablaba con ella.

Tomé una ducha rápida con abundante agua fría –no soportaba las cosas calientes en extremo-, y salí de la ducha para echarme un poco del perfume que me regaló mi madre en mi pasado cumpleaños. Me vestí con ropa cómoda y fresca para el lugar que nos encontrábamos, aunque también tuve en cuenta el Sol que había y me protegí un poco para no sufrir las consecuencias.

Me encaminé silbando una tonada alegre de vuelta a mi tienda, donde como supuse Bella no estaría. Agarré el teléfono que nos proporcionaron a cada pareja para llamar a larga distancia y marqué el número de casa.

Esperé tres tonos hasta que la voz de mi madre me llegó a los oídos con un '¿hola?'.

-Mamá, soy yo –dije con nostalgia. Casi una semana sin estar en mi casa y ya extrañaba hasta el olor a comida quemada de mi padre cuando intentaba cocinar.

-Hijo, Edward, qué alegría oírte. Nos tenías muy olvidados, ¿qué tal todo por allá? –inquirió con alegría y nostalgia.

-Muy bien, estoy disfrutando mucho la estancia aunque los extraño mucho a ustedes y al clima –admití con una risa.

Mi madre rio al otro lado de la línea en armonía conmigo.

-Lo imaginé, con lo que te gusta a ti la lluvia no creía que disfrutaras del todo el clima de Egipto. ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

-Sí, esta mañana encontramos una compañera y yo un mapa que nos ayudará en la búsqueda. Es una reliquia.

-Wow, eso es maravilloso. ¿Quién es la chica, es guapa? –preguntó sacando a relucir su lado de madre chismosa que quiere saber quién le gusta a su hijo.

-Se llama Kate y da lo mismo si es guapa, tiene novio. Es una arqueóloga que me asignaron para que me ayudara en todo.

-Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Y qué tal Emmett y Alice? Seguro que Al debe estar que se sube por las paredes cuando se ensucia.

Reí. Cuánta razón tenía mi madre en eso.

-Sí, pero se tendrá que acostumbrar. Ambos están bien, junto con sus compañeros de excavación como yo. Oye, ¿dónde está papá? –le pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que no había aparecido en la conversación en ningún momento.

-Lo llamaron del Parlamento para trabajar. El pobre tenía el día libre y se lo estropearon por culpa de la guerra –dijo con tristeza.

-Bueno, mientras eso ayude a que el país esté bien supongo que es positivo. Aquí apenas he escuchado nada referido a eso, imagino que no ha pasado nada grave.

-No, nada. Por ahora.

Suspiré cansado. No soportaba la situación por lo que estaba pasando mi país, pero supongo que era el destino. Miré la hora y me quedé hablando media hora más con mi madre.

El tiempo pasó tan deprisa que ya quedaban diez minutos para encontrarme con Bella. El sólo pensamiento de los dos comiendo solos, envió un escalofrío de placer por toda mi anatomía.

-Mamá, yo me tengo que ir a comer ya. Te hablaré en cuanto pueda de nuevo.

-Ok, cuídate cariño. Y aliméntate bien que a saber cómo cocinarán allá; seguro no mejor que yo –dijo con arrogancia.

-Seguro que es así como dices, mamá –añadí riendo-. Bueno, dale un beso de mi parte a papá, mis saludos a Esme y Carlisle y un beso para ti. Te llamaré luego.

-Adiós hijo, cuídate.

Colgué el teléfono e inhalé un poco de aire más aliviado. Me alegraba que todo fuera por Inglaterra por ahora bien, aunque mi padre hiciera horas extras.

Agarré mi cartera con mis billetes de libras egipcias, unas gafas de sol y salí al encuentro de Bella hacia el comedor.

Se sentía bastante extraño el que saliera con una chica a comer a solas, pero todo esto lo hacía para tener una mejor relación de compañerismo con Bella. Sí, era una chica muy bella pero no creo sentir nada por ella, incluso cuando mi cuerpo parecía querer contradecir aquello. Suspiré y entré al comedor, donde una hermosa Bella me esperaba ya con una sonrisa para irnos.

Le devolví la sonrisa y nos fuimos a buscar algún lugar donde comer. Pero eso era lo último que me importaba en realidad, sólo el hecho de estar un rato con ella sin pelear era magnífico.

Espero que ahora en adelante siempre sea así.

* * *

**Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero es que mi ordenador se estropeó y tuve que pedir a mi padre que lo arreglara e instalara todo de nuevo. Agradezco que me hayáis esperado con paciencia a la actualización, pero os recompensé con una capítulo más largo que los 4 anteriores. Desde ahora digo que debido a los estudios, a que tengo libros que leer y al cambio de horario, que las actualizaciones serán irregulares, es decir, no será siempre el mismo día de la semana. Gracias por vuestra comprensión y espero que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo; si no es pedir mucho ni es muy caradura, dejadme un review con vuestra opinión.**

**De nuevo gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


	6. Acercándose a Bella

**Acercándose a Bella Swan:**

-Bienvenidos al restaurante Hathor, ¿desean una mesa para dos? –nos recibió un hombre egipcio de estatura media y con no poco más de 30 años.

Nos observaba con una sonrisa paciente sin prestar, por suerte, atención al hermoso vestido de Bella y a ella misma. Ya había tenido un pequeño percance con el taxista –el que por cierto miraba descaradamente a Bella a través del espejo retrovisor-, el cual tuve que arreglar mis celos diciéndole lo primero que vino a mi mente.

-Sí, gracias. Si es posible en una zona no muy concurrida y con buenas vistas.

El hombre asintió con tranquilidad y superioridad al mismo tiempo que alargaba una mano para indicarnos que siguiéramos el camino que él nos indicaba, y por consiguiente, seguro era el que nos llevaría a nuestra mesa.

-Síganme, os llevaré a una de las terrazas más bonitas del restaurante. Nuestro local lleva abierto desde 1900 y aún conserva su frescura con su arquitectura egipcia y los platos típicos del país y la zona –contó con emoción. Era curioso cómo, seguramente, ya habría dicho esas mismas palabras miles de veces y aun así seguía el sentimiento de algo emocionante.

Bella miraba su alrededor embelesada como si del Museo Egipcio se tratara. Ciertamente la belleza del lugar se localizaba en sus altas paredes llenas de jeroglíficos, dibujos del río Nilo, de la flor de papiro, e infinidad de cosas que hacían referencia a la cultura más antigua del mundo: la egipcia.

Mas lo más cautivante de todo fue la zona donde estaba ubicada la mesa que nos ofreció el maître; una impresionante panorámica de las palmeras y zonas verdes por doquier que no esperas ver en Egipto, más algunas esfinges a lo lejos y museos hermosos. Sinceramente aunque los saqueos cometidos por mis compatriotas siglos atrás me molesten, debía admitir que, en parte, gracias a ellos actualmente podíamos conocer tanto de tan bello país.

Probablemente Bella y yo tendríamos caras de idiotas babeándose por las vistas, ya que se escuchó una risita satisfactoria de parte del maître. Sacudí la cabeza para regresar a la realidad y que implicaba estar con Bella, y aparté la silla para que mi acompañante se sentara.

-Aquí tienen la carta –nos ofreció el hombre que se llamaba Said, por lo que pude leer en un pequeño cartelito en su chaqueta blanca-. Les ofrecemos un suculento Betingan, rodajas de berenjenas adobadas; Gambari, gambas gigantes con salsa de ajo de Alejandría y de beber Yasoon u otra bebida que ustedes prefieran.

-¿Bella? –la observé mirar la carta con hambre y sin decidirse todavía. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en mi cara de imaginarla pidiendo todo lo de la carta. La conocía poco, pero sabía que si es por ella haría eso.

-Creo que tomaré lo que nos ofreció.

-Lo mismo para mí –dije. El maître asintió apuntándolo todo en su libretita de pedidos, cogió las cartas y se marchó con un asentimiento a por nuestras bebidas.

Nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo, sólo interrumpido por la música árabe de fondo en el restaurante y las conversaciones de la gente a nuestro alrededor. El calor era un poco sofocante, y aunque no pretendía quitarme la chaqueta lo tuve que hacer para poder abrir unos botones de mi camisa. Suerte que había un gran toldo sobre nuestras cabezas, lo que evitaba una insolación y más calor.

Sentí la mirada de Bella sobre mí desde el momento en que me abrí un poco la camisa, giré a verla para encontrármela completamente sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio inferior inconscientemente.

-Estás muy roja, ¿tienes mucho calor? Si quieres podemos trasladarnos a una mesa más fresca –le ofrecí preocupado porque le diera un golpe de calor.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y me miró directo a los ojos con una sonrisa tímida. ¡Qué raro!

-No, tranquilo. Estoy bien aquí.

El maître apareció con una bandeja con nuestras bebidas, nos sirvió a cada uno en una copa, dejó la botella y se fue con otro asentimiento. Cogí la copa con suavidad y la acerqué a la de Bella para brindar.

Frunció el ceño sin entender mi acción.

-Brindemos por el descubrimiento de esta mañana que es uno de los más importantes, y por haber conseguido llegar aquí.

-Sí, salud –acordó chocando con delicadeza su copa contra la mía para después beber de ella sin mirarme en ningún momento.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –le pregunté de repente, sin pensar. Supongo que mi subconsciente quería saber más de ella.

Ella me miró entre confundida y divertida para luego responder.

-El verde… -se sonrojó un poco al decirlo pero se recompuso enseguida- ¿y el tuyo?

-Mm… la verdad es que todos los colores oscuros me gustan, pero si tengo que elegir uno solo, creo, que me quedo con el azul.

-Es un color muy bonito.

-¿Qué me dices de tus gustos literarios? –continué preguntando. Me estaba gustando eso de hacer preguntas de forma mutua.

-Bueno, sinceramente son muchos pero creo que puedo decir unos pocos como: Jane Austen, Emily Brontë, Arthur Doyle, William Shakespeare, Henry Fielding y más.

Sonreí internamente al escuchar el nombre de los autores y comprobar que a mí también me gustaban y además todos eran británicos. Al final de cuentas, lo británico no dejaría de perseguir a Bella nunca más.

-Edward, no es por ser una impertinente pero… ¿cuántas novias has tenido?

Me atraganté con la bebida cuando escuché la pregunta tan inesperada de Bella. ¿Para qué querría ella saber si he tenido o no novias?

-Ninguna –respondí sin tartamudear y seguro de mí mismo-. ¿Y tú? Si no soy muy impertinente.

Bella se sonrojó por completo. Era lógico que preguntara si ella me había preguntado.

-Uno sólo durante un año.

No volví a preguntar sobre el tema más; no quería ponerme más celoso de pensar a Bella con otro. Sentía como si la paz de hace una hora cuando la invité a comer se hubiera esfumado como por arte de magia. Apenas Bella me dirigía una mirada y, cuando lo hacía, se sonrojaba para luego desviar la mirada avergonzada.

Mi intención era comenzar una conversación para aligerar el ambiente ya que ella no se veía muy predispuesta a empezar, mas me sorprendió cuando dos simples palabras interrumpieron el silencio y me hicieron preguntarme qué pasaba.

-Lo siento –dijo con voz susurrante mirando fijamente sus manos en su regazo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Bella? –pregunté sin apartar la vista de ella hasta que ésta la levantó y me observó con fiereza a través de sus bellos orbes chocolates.

-Por todo, sé que me he comportado muy mal contigo y te he juzgado sin conocerte bien antes. La verdad es que ya tenía una opinión sobre tu mente preclara, mas no puedo dejar de pedirte perdón por tratarte tan mal e insultarte, literalmente.

-Oh –fue todo lo que conseguí decir. Nunca llegué a pensar que Isabella Marie Swan me pidiera disculpas por sus errores para conmigo. Honestamente, todo esto parecía salido de una película, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza nada. Esta mañana Bella me gritaba y ahora me pedía disculpas.

-También sé que debería dejar de envidiarte tanto –continuó. ¡Un momento! ¿Bella dijo que me envidiaba, a mí? En qué mundo estaba que empezaba a tener alucinaciones.

-Espera, ¿has dicho que me envidias? Eso es ilógico, Bella.

Ella negó ruborizada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa. Suspiró profundamente y me volvió a mirar fijamente.

-No es ilógico si ves desde mi punto de vista como un chico que tiene tu misma edad, estudió lo mismo que tú y está en el mismo lugar que tú, viene de una gran universidad como Oxford, encontró un mapa del antiguo Egipto que es una reliquia y te supera en inteligencia –contestó con rapidez.

Estaba completamente perplejo; no me cabía en la cabeza lo que en ese momento estaba diciendo Bella. Un camarero apareció en ese momento con nuestra comida antes de que pudiera decirle nada a Bella y se fue con la misma rapidez luego de desearnos un buen almuerzo.

Ambos comimos sin decir nada durante unos instantes, pero no lo pude resistir más y dejé los cubiertos a un lado de forma estrepitosa para llamar su atención.

-Nunca imaginé que te sintieras así con respecto a mí –dije con sinceridad.

Isabella sonrió con tristeza dejando de comer para centrar su atención por completo en mí.

-Yo no te conozco lo suficiente y tú tampoco a mí, era lógico que pensaras eso. Por lo demás, en lo que a mí refiere ya no tengo ningún sentimiento negativo hacia ti, sólo buenas expectativas.

Una sonrisa de alegría abarcó todo mi rostro como si de un niño en la mañana de Navidad se tratara, ve sus regalos al pie del abeto. Incliné mi cuerpo más cerca de mi dulce –ahora- compañera y tomé una de sus manos entre las mías sin apenas percatarme de la acción.

Una corriente bastante placentera nos recorrió a ambos ante ese tacto tan puro y, por lo menos yo, me estremecí al sentirlo. Al principio Bella se sorprendió en sobremanera por mi gesto, mas luego no apartó la mano, sino que la acomodó en la mía. La sonrisa de mi cara no desapareció de su sitio, más bien se acrecentó si eso era posible.

-No hay nada que perdonar porque comprendo tu punto de vista y el mío también era igual hasta hace poco. En su momento llegué a pensar que eras una chica frívola y vanidosa, pero pude ver que sólo intentabas encontrar lo mismo que yo. Por eso, yo también te pido disculpas.

-Nada, nada, tranquilo –dijo sonrojada. Continuó hablando-. Edward, qué te parece si ahora que nos hemos sincerado intentamos conocernos mejor. No sé, quizá podríamos probar a ser amigos, supongo.

-Me parece una idea estupenda.

-Entonces a partir de ahora empezaré a protegerme de Alice ya que creo que no le gusto mucho.

Reí.

-No te preocupes, creo que te puedo ayudar a ganar su confianza. Alice es bastante voluble y desde el momento en el que la alabes a ella o a sus cosas un poco, la tienes fielmente detrás de ti.

-Pues gracias por la información –comentó entre risitas. Tenía la risa más bonita del mundo.

_Eres demasiado empalagoso; creo que voy a terminar sufriendo de diabetes._ Dijo mi subconsciente. La mandé a callar y continué hablando con Bella.

-Aunque con el mejor que te vas a llevar es con Emmett: es muy simpático.

-Lo he visto –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y me parece que está muy desesperado por tu amiga Rosalie –comenté sin medir mis palabras. Temí molestar a Bella, pero ella solo sacudía la cabeza sin quitar su antigua expresión.

-Me parece que al final ha habido mucha simpatía entre nosotros, porque Jasper está embobado con Alice –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Sí, todos caímos en nuestros respectivos encantos. De todos modos, temo que Jasper se contagie de las locuras de Alice –dije en broma.

-Supongo que por eso mismo se ve atraído por ella, por ser tan diferentes.

-Supongo, aunque desde mi parecer si son tan diferentes no deberían sentirse atraídos –comenté sinceramente. La verdad es que llevaba queriendo decir eso desde hace mucho.

-No sé, pero creo que ese es el quid de la cuestión –dijo. Ladeé la cabeza sin comprender del todo-. Me refiero a que se complementan por completo; él es rubio, ella morena, él es tranquilo, ella un terremoto, él alto, ella pequeña… Ves, se complementan. A lo mejor el amor es así.

La miré fijamente esta vez entendiendo un poco su mente. Ella creía que lo ideal de una pareja era que tuvieran cosas comunes, pero muchas diferentes para complementarse. Eso me emocionó porque a los dos nos sucedía.

Nunca se percató de mi mirada calculadora, y fue un alivio.

Seguimos comiendo entre risas y bromas por parte de ambos. Era un sentimiento tan extraño que estuviera pasando un buen rato con Bella, sin peleas por medio ni ningún otro tipo de disputa. Pronto acabaríamos de comer y deseaba llevarla a algún otro sitio, pero no conocía mucho del lugar y eso me limitaba bastante. Entonces el recuerdo del maître me hizo recobrar esperanzas de pasar un tiempo más con ella.

-Discúlpame un momento Bella, debo ir al baño.

Asintió sin decir palabra mientras yo me dirigía a la entrada del restaurante. El maître estaba escribiendo unas cosas en un cuaderno cuando carraspeé para llamar su atención. Sonrió con amabilidad esperando a que hablara, pero él fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qué desea, señor? ¿Desea la dirección de algún lugar en especial para visitar con la señorita que lo acompaña esta tarde? –preguntó adivinando mis intenciones.

Los ojos como platos que se me quedaron, debieron ser suficiente aliciente para que se riera por la sorpresa de que descubriera mis intenciones.

-No se preocupe, lo deduje porque a este restaurante, casualmente, sólo vienen parejas de enamorados en busca de una aventura romántica. Por esa razón el nombre de nuestro local hace referencia a la diosa del amor.

-Oh bueno, ya que usted dedujo mis intenciones, sí, me gustaría llevar a mi amiga a algún lugar bonito y con historia. El problema es que como venimos de expedición no hemos podido visitar nada, por lo que no sé dónde ir –dije de forma apresurada. El maître asintió con decisión y me llevó hasta un pequeño despecho localizado cerca de los baños; entré sorprendido de que la estructura del despacho fuera completamente cuadrada en el suelo y luego se alzara en un perfecto triángulo de cristal.

Esa era la pirámide que se podía observar desde la calle y me descolocó al no verla en ningún lugar.

-Como parece un chico bastante respetable, le voy a dar una entrada a uno de los museos más bonitos de la ciudad. Aunque hoy no está abierto al público, usted muéstrele esto al centinela y lo dejará pasar sin problemas. Espero que les guste mi obsequio –dijo dándome un pequeño papel de color azulado doblado por la mitad. Lo abrí para leerlo, pero estaba escrito en árabe y sólo pude distinguir alguna que otra palabra.

-Muchas gracias, señor –contesté con sentimiento. Nunca nadie había sido tan amable conmigo sin apenas conocerme.

-No hay de qué, sólo quería que una pareja tan bonita como ustedes tuvieran un buen recuerdo de Egipto. Ahora, si me disculpa, debo retirarme a recibir a los demás clientes. Con su permiso.

Salí un minuto después que el maître del despacho al encuentro de Bella. Seguramente se preguntaría el porqué de mi tardanza y yo estaba impaciente por visitar el museo ése a solas con Bella. El simple pensamiento de estar completamente solo con Bella me produjo un cosquilleo en mi estómago para nada incómodo o molesto.

Cuando llegué a la mesa que compartía con Bella, pude ver como un hombre molestaba a mi dulce amiga y ésta tenía el rostro serio sin mirarlo en ningún momento.

-Vamos hermosa, te mostraré los lugares más románticos de Egipto y si quieres te puedo invitar a desayunar -dijo el hombre con una horrible voz de pito y pervertido. Una furia me embargó cuando capté el sentido de 'invitarla a desayunar'.

Decidí intervenir lo antes posible.

-Bella, mi amor –la llamé, intentando disimular el gruñido que tenía ganas de soltarle al pedante del hombre que tenía frente a mí y me miraba con incredulidad por cómo llamé a Bella. Ja, toma ésa-. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, nos espera un bonito día en un lugar que te encantará. Con su permiso.

Tomé a Bella de la cintura para aparentar un poco y nos dirigimos así hasta la entrada para pagar la cuenta con el maître. Una sonrisa interna de satisfacción me embargó al conseguir que se le estropearan los planes al hombre, y Bella no se molestara por llamarla _mi amor._

Fuimos hasta la parada de los taxis en silencio, y todavía tenía abrazada a Bella por la cintura. Se sentía tan bien, tan real y sincero. Me puse a soñar despierto en cómo sería si yo llegara a ser algún día novio de una chica tan maravillosa como Isabella Swan; seguro nunca me cansaría de ella y siempre me sorprendería con algo nuevo. Nunca me había enamorado -no me consideraba enamorado en este momento de mi vida-, aunque sí podía decir con certeza y sin vergüenza, que más que atracción creo que la empezaba a querer. ¡Todo parecía tan prematuro, en dos semanas o más NO te puede gustar alguien hasta el punto de quererla! Por otro lado, a mí me pasó.

Al final un taxi aparcó enfrente de nosotros sin que me diera cuenta, y se abrió la puerta del lado de pasajeros para nosotros. Volví a la realidad tan deprisa como salí de ella, ayudé a Bella a entrar y nos fuimos rumbo a la dirección que le indiqué al conductor. Bella tenía el ceño fruncido sin comprender a dónde nos dirigíamos todavía, simplemente me limité a sonreír sin decir nada.

-Edward -me llamó en un momento del trayecto Bella. Volteé a verla sin decir nada, pero ella miraba con gesto serio a través de la ventana.

-Ahora que somos amigos te advierto desde un principio que no me gustan las sorpresas, así que te agradecería enormemente que me dijeras de una vez a dónde vamos.

Una carcajada proveniente del conductor nos sorprendió a ambos haciendo que nos sobresaltáramos.

-¿No le dijo a la joven a dónde se dirigían? -preguntó en árabe el hombre sabiendo de antemano que lo entendería.

Sonreí con picardía sin poder evitarlo.

-No, quiero darle una sorpresa.

-Entiendo, supongo que eso hacen los jóvenes de hoy en día para demostrar que quieren a una chica -comentó divertido como si no pudiera creer que esa fuera la actual forma de cortejar a una mujer.

-A lo mejor -respondí encogiéndome de hombros, a la vez que mi acompañante soltaba un bufido exasperado.

-Basta de hablar en un idioma que no entiendo. Seguro estáis tramando algo sin que me entere –dijo una Bella con el ceño fruncido en profundidad, de brazos cruzados, con una pierna sobre otra y bastante roja y enfurruñada por no poder enterarse de absolutamente nada de lo que el hombre y yo estábamos hablando.

A partir de ahora cuidaría lo que hable en árabe ya que Bella estaría muy dispuesta de aprender el idioma para poder entender todo lo que digo aunque no sea sobre ella en particular.

El taxista y yo reímos de la reacción tan infantil de Bella; minutos después el coche se paró enfrente de un parque que reconocí al instante como el trasero al museo. Observé bien la escena para no dar una pista del lugar a Bella, idea un poco en vano ya que el museo era bastante destacable. Pagué el viaje al taxista y aproveché para pedirle -en árabe, por supuesto- alguna venda para taparle los ojos a Bella. Asintió mientras sacaba una venda para heridas del guardabarros y me la tendía.

Bella nos observaba con sospecha y advertencia hacia mí para que no hiciera nada. Sonreí sin decir nada, y cogiéndola desprevenida, le tapé los ojos perfectamente.

-¡Pero qué estupidez estás haciendo! -vociferó contra mí a la vez que me despedía del amable taxista y llevaba a Bella a rastras al museo por la puerta más cercana.

-Tranquila, dentro de poco lo sabrás todo y te encantará -dije con convicción. Un guardia custodiaba las puertas con gesto de superioridad, pero en cuanto nos vio se relajó un poco como si nos conociera y nos abrió la puerta del museo.

Articulé un 'gracias' con los labios y entré con Bella al enorme recinto. Me imagino que le habrán avisado de nosotros para que nos dejara entrar. Se escuchó el cerrarse de la puerta principal y Bella se tensó ya que sabía que no fui yo. Admiré por unos minutos el lugar antes de quitarle la venda a Bella; había varias vitrinas con infinidad de papeles, objetos, reliquias y hasta esqueletos en ellas. Todo estaba suficientemente iluminado gracias al techo cubierto por pequeñas ventanas que, según recuerdo leí en el papel que me dio el hombre del restaurante, por la noche se filtraba la luz de las estrellas gracias a que las colocaron de modo que cada una coincidía con una estrella. Era una completa joya arquitectónica que albergaba el sueño de cualquier arqueólogo y amante de la historia egipcia.

-¿Podrías quitarme ya las vendas, por favor? -inquirió Bella recordándome cómo estaba. Desaté el nudo de su venda con lentitud, para darle más emoción, y cuando acabé de hacerlo guardé el trozo de tela en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Podría volver a ser útil más adelante.

Un jadeo entrecortado por la emoción se le escapó a Bella cuando observó maravillada dónde se encontraba.

-Esto es increíble -fue todo lo que logró decir.

Me puse al frente de ella y alcé su barbilla para que me observara por un momento a mí.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Pensé que te parecería una idea un tanto ridícula lo de vendarte y todo lo demás, pero quería sorprenderte con algo inusual y por eso le pedí al camarero del restaurante su ayuda, y... -Bella colocó una de sus manos sobre mis labios para detener mis palabras que se estaban empezando a enredar.

Sonrió como nunca la había visto y, sin esperármelo, me dio un abrazo tan fuerte y lleno de cariño que me estremeció por completo. No pude más que pasar mis brazos temblorosos alrededor de su cintura y esconder mi cara en su cuello, lo que me permitió oler mejor su aroma tan particular. Este era el momento más maravilloso de mis dieciocho años de vida; nada nunca se le podría comparar. Estuvimos un rato así, hasta que un suspiro procedente de Bella y sus manos nos separaron.

Estaba completamente sonrojada y pude ver como en sus ojos había un brillo muy especial que no había visto en ella antes.

-Edward... -susurró acercando su rostro muy lentamente al mío. El latido de mi corazón se aceleró de nada más imaginar lo próximo que haría.

Continuó acercándose a mí y juro que si pudiera desmayarme ahora mismo, lo haría.

Justo cuando estaba muy seguro de que me besaría –y sería mi primera vez-, ella depositó un cálido beso sobre mi mejilla, sorprendiéndome.

Desilusión y alegría son dos sentimientos tan contradictorios, pero ambos estaban igual de presentes en mí. Bella no separó sus labios de mi mejilla en mucho rato, hasta que con un suspiro más audible al de antes, dejó un vacío en mí por la lejanía y me observó con un ligero rubor, mas no estaba ni aparentaba estar avergonzada.

-Necesito, o más bien, necesitamos hablar sobre algo muy importante –anunció con seriedad. Yo me tensé en mi lugar.

Asentí como autómata.

-Tú dirás…

-Ahora no –me interrumpió-. Primero quiero conocer todo el museo. Vamos.

-De acuerdo, como quieras.

Caminamos lo bastante cerca como para ponerme nervioso mientras ella hablaba sobre la historia de cada cosa, y las comentaba.

Estuvimos más de una hora caminando sin parar y mirando maravillados cada momia, cada jeroglífico, cada escritura… Le debía un gran favor al camarero del restaurante Hathor por tan original y maravillosa idea. Dudaba mucho que a mí, algún día, se me fuera a ocurrir reservar un museo para nosotros solos.

A cada segundo que pasaba estaba más expectante por saber qué era eso sobre lo que Bella me tendría, o tendríamos, que hablar tan seriamente. Solo esperaba que fuera algo bueno y nada referido a que ella se alejara de mí por saber mis intenciones para con ella.

Solo de imaginarlo me ponía enfermo. Juro que la dejaría en paz y solo sería su amigo si ella, en ningún momento, me decía que no me correspondía.

Continuamos caminando por la zona de las fotografías cuando Bella se detuvo bruscamente cogiéndome sorprendido.

-Bella… -empecé.

-Creo que ya es el momento de hablar –murmuró interrumpiéndome. Otra vez los latidos de mi corazón hicieron su 'maravillosa' presencia.

-Si lo crees oportuno… –dije de tal manera para poder huir de lo que fuera a decirme.

Asintió y se dirigió a unas sillas que había en la sala para luego sentarse mirando el suelo. La imité; una vez sentado a su lado, Bella levantó la mirada hacia mí.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar concretamente? –inquirí con tensión.

-Ya te dije que sobre algo importante que nos concierne a ambos.

No comenté nada, simplemente me limité a mirarla.

-Edward, creo que es hora que conozcas mis sentimientos –dijo con rapidez pero la pude entender perfectamente.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: ¡UN GRAN LO SIENTO! SEGURO SE HABRÁN PREGUNTADO POR QUÉ NO ACTUALIZABA; PUES BIEN, ENTRE EXÁMENES FINALES Y QUE NO HE TENIDO NI UNA SOLA BUENA IDEA, NO HE SUBIDO NADA. NO QUERÍA SUBIR CAPÍTULOS CHORRAS, POR ESO ME RETRASÉ TANTO. ESPERO NO VOLVER A TARDAR TANTO, PERO SOLICITO UNA AYUDITA DE LA QUE DESEE COLABORAR CONMIGO. ESTA HISTORIA NO SÉ MUY BIEN CÓMO SACARLA CORRECTAMENTE, POR ESO, SI HAY ALGUNA FICKERA QUE QUIERA SER LA CO-ESCRITORA DE ÉSTO, LO AGRADECERÍA ENORMEMENTE. MÁXIMO PUEDO TENER A DOS ESCRITORAS, PERO ENTIENDO QUE NO MUCHAS QUERRÁN COLABORAR. SI ALGUNA ACEPTA, POR FAVOR, DÉJEME UN REVIEW O MENSAJE PRIVADO E INTENTARÉ COMUNICARME CON VOSOTRAS. GRACIAS POR LEERME Y TENERME PACIENCIA.**

**ATTE. ESTEFTWILIGHT**


	7. Un giro de 360º

**Un giro de 360º: **

_-Edward, creo que es hora que conozcas mis sentimientos –dijo con rapidez pero la pude entender perfectamente._

Sus palabras no dejaban de repetirse en mi cerebro como si hubieran sido tatuadas con fuego para que nunca se pudieran olvidar.

Ahora que estoy en la soledad de mi ''habitación'', toda gracias a que Emmett decidió darme mi espacio nada más ver mi cara de entierro al volver de la cita con Bella, podía pensar y analizar de nuevo lo que me había contado Bella.

No sabía al cien por cien si era verdad o no, al fin de cuentas no tenía por qué dudar de ella (¿o sí?). Eso daba lo mismo. Lo único que podía sacar en claro en este momento es una cosa: estoy profundamente sorprendido, descorazonado y celoso.

El simple hecho de imaginarme a Isabella con... No podía evocar tal imagen. Simplemente no podía.

Lo único que vi como ''ayuda'' a lo que siento en este momento era el whisky. Sí, yo, Edward Anthony Masen está bebiendo para ahogar por lo menos la tortura de tener un estúpido cerebro que no cesaba en repetir sin descanso lo mismo. Si mi madre me viera seguro estaría muy indignada y diría: Edward, no es propio de un chico de tu edad y de tus modales que se comporte tan infantilmente. Sé todo un caballero y demuestra por qué nuestra sociedad es apreciada como la más elegante al comportarse.

Puras tonterías, pensé cuando llevaba ya mi tercer vaso con whisky.

Me encontraba solo en todos los sentidos. Sin mi familia, sin alguien que me ame ni que me admire. Me serví otro vaso. La rabia solo parecía incrementar con cada trago y eso me desesperaba. Deseaba coger el primer barco de vuelta a Francia para irme a casa. Pero no, si había llegado hasta aquí es para hacer algo. Ninguna mujer iba a impedir que cumpliera mis sueños.

Estaba blasfemando algunas cosas cuando hubo una breve llamada por parte de una voz femenina. Kate.

-¿Edward, estás bien? -me preguntó preocupada su voz siempre amable con acento ruso.

Giré para mirarla e intentar responderle lo mejor posible, ya que la lengua me empezaba a pesar debido al alcohol.

-Sí, perfectamente.

Volví a servirme otro vaso cuando sentí su mano en mi antebrazo para detenerme. La miré fijamente a los ojos y me di cuenta que los suyos, bastante hermosos hay que decir, me devolvían la mirada con mayor preocupación que la que reflejaba su voz.

-No, no estás bien. Deja ese vaso ahora mismo y cuéntame qué pasó hoy -me pidió mientras yo la obedecía sin rechistar y la seguía para sentarme frente a frente con ella.

Carraspeé un poco para quitarme el regusto a whisky.

-Lo que pasó hoy, Kate, es lo peor que le podría pasar a alguien que está enamorado.

Asintió.

-Entiendo -dijo pensativa-. Quieres decir que ella te hizo saber que estaba enamorada de otro, ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas -respondí con tristeza. Otra vez los malditos recuerdos de esta tarde.

-Mira, Edward. Como mujer te puedo decir que somos bastante complicadas y que si de verdad la amas, debes luchar por ella y no dejarte caer sin luchar tan deprisa -mientras lo decía, Kate no dejaba de apretar sus manos entre las mías, proporcionándome un calor tan placentero que me llegó al corazón-. Pero como amiga, si es que tengo el honor de serlo, te aconsejaría que te olvidaras de ella lo antes posible. Por tu bien. Y no mediante el alcohol, por supuesto.

Solté una carcajada seca.

-No mediante el alcohol, de acuerdo -sonreí con sinceridad a Kate. Ella me miró con mejor cara-. Quizás tengas razón y deba olvidarla, no sé. No sé si siento amor o simplemente estoy impresionado por su inteligencia.

-Mm, cierto. Es muy inteligente y la inteligencia es atractiva a mi parecer -rió-. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que te pudo contar, aunque me imagino quién puede ser el hombre que le roba el aliento. Pero si no estás seguro de amarla de verdad, ¿entonces por qué estás tan deprimido?

Suspiré con cansancio. Tenía razón, no estaba del todo seguro, pero sí sabía que no había sentido nada igual por nadie hasta entonces. Nunca había sentido tanta admiración, deseo y celos por alguien. O eso creía yo.

-Porque hirió mis sentimientos como nadie. Desde el momento que dijo que estaba enamorada de Jacob Black...

-Lo sabía -me interrumpió sin querer Kate-. Sabía que era ese tal Black.

La miré interrogante. Ella puso una sonrisa falsa como disculpa. Hizo un movimiento con la mano para que continuara.

-... Sentí como si me cayera un balde de agua fría en ese mismo instante. Creía que sentía lo mismo por mí, sobre todo porque se sonrojaba por cosas que hacía por ella.

-Ajá. Si soy sincera, os comprendo a los dos -me dijo delicadamente. La miré con una ceja levantada para que se explicara-. Es decir, tú te mostrastes cortés con ella y todo eso para que ella se fijara en ti, y ella se sonrojaba por ello. Mas me temo a aventurar que lo hacía por otro motivo también: su deseo de que Black fuera como tú con ella.

Fruncí los labios y crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho pensativamente. Kate tenía toda la razón. No sabía por qué, pero me sentía muy relajado hablando con Kate sobre esto. Se supone que debería estar más hundido en la miseria al hablar de ello, pero con ella al frente mío me sentía seguro y en paz. Bella y Kate. Qué diferentes eran y cómo me hacían sentir cada una a su manera.

-Por lo menos se sinceró contigo antes de que te pudieras arrepentir al mostrarle tus sentimientos -la voz de Kate al frente mío hizo que el hilo de mis pensamientos se cortara.

Asentí de acuerdo. Sí, hubiera sido muy doloroso que le contara a Bella todo lo que sentía para que luego ella me dejara muy claro que no sentía lo mismo.

-¿Pasó algo más que puedas contarme? No tengo nada que hacer, así que manténme entretenida, señor Masen.

Me reí de verdad desde que empezó esta conversación con ganas. Negué inmediatamente con una sonrisa en su dirección.

-Además de pasarse todo el día contándome cómo era su relación con Black y lo maravilloso que era, nada más. Lo único que hice fue sentarme a escucharla mientras me imaginaba enterrando a Jacob Black en el lugar de donde encontraremos lo que buscamos -dije irónicamente.

Kate soltó una risita que hizo que se me alegrara el día.

-Oh, eso sí que es tener el ego muy alto. Pero es verdad, encontraremos lo que sea que tengamos que encontrar -me guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias, Kate -le dije. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, lo que hizo que su bonito rostro se viera aún más bonito de lo imaginable.

¿Por qué de la nada estaba llenando de halagos a Kate mentalmente? Sabía que era muy hermosa, pero no me había parado a analizarla como ahora. Sentía que algo se me escapaba y no sabía qué.

-No tienes porqué darlas, Edward. Siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites.

Se levantó con gracilidad de su silla haciendo que su vestido color verde militar ondeara detrás suyo. Se acercó a mí con la mirada fija en mis ojos para luego agacharse ligeramente y depositar un dulce beso en mi mejilla derecha. Dejó sus labios un rato, mientras yo contenía el aliento, y luego con un pequeño apretón de manos, se retiró dejándome en completo shock.

Solo el sonido de los camellos a lo lejos ocupaba mi mente. Y el aroma a canela y flores de Kate. Llevé mi mano derecha a mi mejilla, justo al punto donde Kate me había besado, y solo pude suspirar.

Todos estos sentimiento que me habían embargado el día de hoy me tenían exhausto. No comprendía nada. Ni a Bella ni a mí ni a nadie. Creo que estaba comenzando a sentir la resaca en menos de media hora de haber bebido. Fruncí el ceño y decidí irme a dar una ducha para luego llamar a casa. Lo único que necesitaba en este momento era no pensar en nada ni nadie porque si no me volvería loco.

Con este objetivo, me retiré a la ducha para luego poder leer uno de mis libros tranquilamente hasta quedarme dormido.

Si alguien, Alice por ejemplo ya que ella parece saberlo todo del futuro, me hubiera dicho como acabaría mi día patas arriba, seguramente no le hubiera creído ya que nunca había experimentado tantas cosas en un momento. Ni tantos sentimientos en un simple beso en una mejilla.

* * *

**I'M BACK! XD Sí, he vuelto después de 300 años de abandono. Por fin mis musas han decidido ayudarme y volver a mi cabezita para que puediera escribir un capítulo decente. Espero que les guste este capítulo, que como dice el título, da un giro de 360º a la historia. Solo espero que nadie odie a Kate porque si hice el capítulo así es por algo, ¿eh? Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de mi capítulo de regreso y me dejen su opinión o algo aunque no me lo merezca por dejada. En fin, no os entretengo más y nos vemos (espero) pronto. Bye ;)**

**Atte. Esteftwilight**


End file.
